The Fifth Time's a Charm
by FINNCHEL101
Summary: Ok, so this my second attempt at Finnchel. Rachel and Kurt are living in New York what happens when Rachel gets an unexpectd visitor will there be sparks or not? Season four with some AU all cannon couples. Enjoy! Rated M for Lemons
1. I'll Follow You

A/N: Ok so this is my second attempt at Glee. Hopefully you guys like it. This is a Finn/Rachel fic. It is basically a redo of season 4 with some of my own thrown into it. Hope you all like it. Reviews welcomed and appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is all

"You have got to be kidding me." Rachel exclaims in panic while looking at her now broken shoe. "Stupid potholes, I swear one would think with all the fancy buildings and tourists that come to this town they would have the decency to fix the stupid sidewalks." Rachel was already running late as it was so she just shoved the now broken heel and its friend in her bag and continued her walk barefoot. She was supposed to be meeting with Jake Lewis New York's hottest up and coming director she had heard that he was having a casting call for a new pilot, while her dream has always been Broadway this would have to do. We all have to get our start somewhere. Rachel started to wonder if she was going in the right direction. She pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and looked at it. Well….it was definitely the right place. She placed her hand on the door and took a deep breath.

"I'm Rachel Berry I am here to see Mr. Lewis." Rachel is nervously playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I'll let him know you are here….oh and sweetie if you keep messing with your shirt there is going to be nothing left." The receptionist tells her as Rachel gives a nervous smile and takes a seat. While waiting for Mr. Lewis she pulls out her phone and checks her messages.

"Miss. Berry, Mr. Lewis will see you now." Rachel quickly places her phone back in her bag and follows the receptionist to Mr. Lewis' office.

**XXXX**

She walked into the room and looked around there were so many pictures from different plays hanging on the wall.

"Rachel Berry it's so good to finally meet you." I hear a deep voice behind me. I turn around and there stands this very tall and very dark man in front of me.

"Mr. Lewis I have heard so much about you…" I take his hand in mine. AS I begin to ramble.

"Miss. Berry have a seat." he tells me motioning towards his desk. Rachel nervously takes a seat.

"You're from Lima, Ohio right?" Mr. Lewis says looking towards Rachel.

"Yes, that's right." Ok that was weird why is he so interested in Lima. Rachel thought to herself.

"I see you were last years National Champions as well." Ok this was really beginning to bug Rachel what did this have to do with acting.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lewis but what does this have to do with the part." Rachel asks taking a sip of her water.

"Oh…I'm sorry but we already filled that role, actually my brother is the one who wanted to talk to you." Rachel just sits there with a confused look.

"Brother?" Rachel tried to think in her mind who she knew with the last name of Lewis but nothing came to mind.

"Hello Rachel." The deep voice form behind her says. Rachel closes her eyes and slowly turns around hoping that the voice she heard was not who she thought it was.

"Jesse?" Both confusion and shock are written on her face. There stood in front of her flashing his cocky smile Jesse St. James. "I-I have to go." She didn't know nor did she care as to why Jesse was here all she knew was that she needed to get out of here and fast. When she got out of the building she immediately texted Kurt, realizing since she had no shoes on walking ten blocks barefoot in New York was not a good idea.

*Pick me up plz?*

She texted Kurt hoping that he could give her a ride. She started to down the street to this little coffee shop hoping that Jesse would not find her. She wasn't sure what he was doing here but she did not want to stick around to find out.

*What happened? R u ok?*

Rachel looked at her phone and replied to Kurt's text.

*I will explain when u get here plz hurry. Pick me up at the coffee shop on the corner.*

*On my way*

Rachel placed her phone back in her bag and continued to walk towards the coffee shop.

"Rachel wait up!" I hear someone yell at me. I had two choices continue walking or hear him out.

"What do you want Jesse?" I spat at him and continue walking.

"Rachel will you please just listen to me please?" Apparently he is a fast walker cause next thing I know his hand is around my arm.

"Let go of me." I tell him as he drops his arms to his side. "Fine you have tens minutes." Why didn't I just keep walking?

"So, how have you been?" What the hell is he seriously trying to make small talk?

"Really? You want to make small talk? After everything you did to me and to the New Directions all you can say is how have you been? You Jesse St. James are unbelievable." I could feel all the anger that I had pushed away begging to rise in me.

"Rachel, how many times do I have to tell you I am sorry." ok not sure it is because of the lack of male companionship that I have had since Finn disappeared or what but for some reason I believed him.

"Fine I get it you're sorry. You're forgiven, now if you'll excuse me." I tell him as I see Kurt's car around the block.

"Can I take you out for coffee sometime? Just as friends I truly want to know how you have been." God why did he have to look so cute and brooding. Damn lack of male companionship. I curse to myself.

"Fine, but I swear Jesse if this is just one of your stupid schemes I will kill you myself." I tell him as I motion to Kurt to hold on.

"Fair enough here." He tells me as he hands me his phone number. "It was nice to see you Rachel." He says as he walks down the street.

"Was that…." Kurt asks in shock.

"Yes it was and before you even start it was nothing like that I swear." I tell him as I get into the car and we drive off.

**XXXX**

"Thanks for the ride Kurt." I tell him as we enter the apartment.

"It's fine we are roommates after all. So, two questions here one what happened to your shoes and why the hell were you talking to Jesse St. James?" Kurt asks as he heads to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"To answer you first question I stepped in a stupid pothole and broke my heel so I had to walk three blocks barefoot. Answer to second question was well apparently he is Mr. Jake Lewis' little brother and the role that he wanted me for had already been cast. Anyway Jesse wants me to meet him for coffee sometime." Rachel begins to go on and on about Jesse while Kurt politely listens not paying attention he kind of stop listening after the shoe debacle.

"Hmmm…well that sounds nice." Kurt tells Rachel as he begins to make a sandwich. Rachel was going through the pile of mail that was on the table. She tossed it back on the table realizing that it was mostly bills. Not noticing the letter that had fallen out of the stack of bills.

"You want to do something tonight?" Rachel asks pouring herself a glass of wine and sits on the couch.

"Hey Rachel what's this?" Kurt asks picking up the letter off the floor.

"I don't know….probably another bill just set it back on the table." Rachel waves her hand she had seen the letter and knew what it was she just wasn't ready to open it yet.

"Ok." Kurt says placing the letter back on the table but not before seeing that it was from Finn. "Uh…Rachel I think you should read it it's from Finn." He hands her the letter and takes a seat next to her on the couch.

"I know who it's from I- I just can't bring myself to read it." She places the letter on the coffee table. "So I was thinking that we could go to Mooney's for some karaoke tonight." Rachel quickly changes the subject not wanting to talk about Finn or what was in that letter.

"Uh….sure I guess." Kurt let's the subject drop for now.

"Great I am going to go get ready." Rachel says as she gets up from the couch and heads to her room. Kurt peeks around the corner to make sure that she is gone. He picks up the letter and curiosity gets the best of him and he opens the letter and begins to read it. He knew this was wrong on so many levels but he had to know what his brother had to say.

_ Rachel, _

_I know that I am quite possibly the last person you want to hear from. Considering that we haven't spoken since the day I left you at the train station. Which by the way I am kicking myself in the ass for. There are so many things that I want to tell you. I am not even sure that if this letter will get to you but you have to know how sorry I am. You know for the longest time I always felt like I was nothing and that the only thing that I would ever become was just another Lima loser. Then I met you….and yes at first you freaked the hell out of me but, then I got to know you and realized that you are the most beautiful, kind hearted, loving woman that I had ever known. I never could understand how I got a girl like you. I mean look at me I was a no body yes…I was quarterback of the football team I dated the head cheerleader but there was always something missing. I now realized that I needed you to complete me. You were the one person that no matter how mean I was to you or how hard I tried to push you away was always there. You were the first person to believe in me I mean truly believe in me. It was like no matter how bad things got you were like this light at the end of the tunnel. Look I am not good at these things I can never find the right words when it comes to stuff like this. So I am going to say this I am in New York for a few days and I would really like it if we could talk. There are so many things I need to say to you that I can not say in a letter. So if you will let me I would really like it if you would give me a call and maybe we can have dinner or just go somewhere and talk. My number is 555-0138 so….ya call me. _

_Love Always,_

_Finn_

"Oh my god Finn's in New York?" Kurt gasps as he covers his mouth making sure that Rachel couldn't hear him. He folds the letter and places in back on the coffee table. He thought about calling Finn and telling him to meet them at Mooney's but…he would have to explain to Rachel the letter and well he really did not want to do that. So he just decided to let nature take its course.

**XXXX**

"Ready?" Rachel asks as she grabs her purse.

"Finally!" Kurt raises his hands and get off the couch.

"Funny Kurt! Aren't you the one that has like a two hour facial every morning?" Rachel teases him.

"Hey I have to take care of my face it is the money maker." Kurt grabs his jacket and scarf and opens the door. Rachel and Kurt both gasp at the person on the other side of the door.

"Finn?'' Rachel asks in shock. Wanting to slam the door in his face. What the hell was he doing here?

"Hey Rach." Finn gives Rachel that crooked smile that melts her heart and makes her refrain from slamming the door in his is face. Why did he have to be so god damned sexy?

"What are you doing here Finn?" Kurt ask surprised to see his brother. Well nature sure didn't waste anytime he thought.

"We're you guys going out or something?" Finn asks noticing the two are dressed up.

"Ya, I have a date with Trevor." Rachel gives Kurt the death glare. What the hell he can't just leave me with Finn?'

"Kurt." Rachel says through gritted teeth. Kurt just smiles at Rachel which earned him an even bigger glare.

"Oh, would you look at the time. I best be going. Good to see you Finn." Kurt quickly escapes the awkwardness that is Finnchel.

"Am I missing something here?" Finn who is confused by Kurt's sudden dash for the door.

"No, no you're fine uhh…come in I guess." Rachel awkwardly shuts the door not sure of what to say. "Uh…you want something to drink?" Rachel asks heading towards the fridge to pour her another glass of wine.

"Sure…I guess." Finn tells her not sure of what to do he takes a seat on the couch and looks around the small apartment. "Nice place you've got here." he says trying to break the awkward silence that is hanging in the room.

"It's no Penthouse in Soho but its nice." she tells him while taking a seat next to him on the couch. "Here." she tells him handing him the beer.

"Thanks." He takes a sip of the beer letting the cold liquid slide down his throat calming his nerves.

"So…why are you here Finn?" Rachel asks pulling one leg up on the couch and turning to face him.

"Well…since you never called. I wanted to see you before I left." He tells her taking another swig of his beer.

"What do you mean you're leaving in a few days?" Finn was in New York how long? She wondered.

"Rachel I sent you a letter telling you that I was here in New York and that I wanted to talk to you." He knew this was a huge mistake by coming here but he couldn't just leave without seeing her one last time.

"I-I never read it." She tells him.

"Why?" He had a feeling this was going to happen he didn't blame her for not reading it. Hell he had been MIA for four months if the roles were reversed he would've done the same.

"I wanted to read it I did but you were gone for four months Finn….four months! Ever since I have been here I have been trying to hard to move on like you wanted me too. Everyday I get up and put on this happy façade even though I am dying inside." Rachel pauses for a moment trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall. "I didn't read it because I knew that if I did all the hurt and pain I felt would come back and I couldn't deal with it." She wanted to say more but she couldn't.

"Rachel I am so sorry for what I did." he reaches for her hand when she quickly pulls it away and gets up.

"You're sorry! For what Finn? For breaking my heart? For making me feel like I was nothing and that no one wanted me? You broke me Finn! I don't want to hear I'm sorry! All I ever wanted was to go to New York and live my dream with YOU Finn!" She could hold back anymore all the hurt and anger and pain that she had been keeping inside had finally came out.

Finn just stood there not knowing what to say he felt like such an ass if he could go back in time to that day at the train station he would've never left.

He could see the pain and hurt in her eyes. He wanted more than anything to take that pain away but, he knew he couldn't because he was the one that caused this pain.

"Rachel." He says picking up the letter and taking a moving closer towards her. "Read it." He hands her the letter.

"Finn…please I-I can't." She tells him looking up at him.

"Please?" He says in a whisper. She nods her head and takes the letter. "I think I am going to go up to my room. You can stay if you want." Rachel tells him tears forming in her eyes.

"Sure." He tells her as she walks up to her room. Finn walks over to the window and lets his thoughts wander away. He could hear the faint sound of music coming from Rachel's room which meant that she did want him to hear her. She always turned the music up when she was upset. He closed his eyes and let the lyrics of the song set in.

_**If I could find assurance to leave you behind  
I know my better half would fade  
And all my doubt is a staircase for you  
Opened out of this space  
The first step is the one you believe in  
The second one might be profound.**_

**XXXX**

Rachel opens the door to her room and turns on the radio. She begins to read the letter that Finn had wrote to her.

_Rachel, _

_I know that I am quite possibly the last person you want to hear from. Considering that we haven't spoken since the day I left you at the train station. Which by the way I am kicking myself in the ass for. There are so many things that I want to tell you. I am not even sure that if this letter will get to you but you have to know how sorry I am. You know for the longest time I always felt like I was nothing and that the only thing that I would ever become was just another Lima loser. Then I met you….and yes at first you freaked the hell out of me but, then I got to know you and realized that you are the most beautiful, kind hearted, loving woman that I had ever known. I never could understand how I got a girl like you. I mean look at me I was a no body yes…I was quarterback of the football team I dated the head cheerleader but there was always something missing. I now realized that I needed you to complete me. You were the one person that no matter how mean I was to you or how hard I tried to push you away was always there. You were the first person to believe in me I mean truly believe in me. It was like no matter how bad things got you were like this light at the end of the tunnel. Look I am not good at these things I can never find the right words when it comes to stuff like this. So I am going to say this I am in New York for a few days and I would really like it if we could talk. There are so many things I need to say to you that I can not say in a letter. So if you will let me I would really like it if you would give me a call and maybe we can have dinner or just go somewhere and talk. My number is 555-0138 so….ya call me. _

_Love Always,_

_Finn_

_**I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm  
don't worry I'll keep you warm.  
I'll follow you down while we're passing through space  
I don't care if we fall from grace  
I'll follow you down**_

She let the letter fall to the ground. She couldn't believe what she had just read. Finn the man who was never really good at expressing how he felt had just poured his heart out in one of the most beautiful letters that she had ever read. She reached over and turned the radio up and let out all the tears that she had been holding back.

_**You can have the money and the world  
The angels and the pearls  
Even trademark the color blue  
Just like the tower we never built  
In the shadow of all the guilt  
When the other hand was pointed at you  
Yeah the first step is the one you believe in  
The second one might be profound.  
**_

**XXXX**

Downstairs Finn is still looking out the window.

He had been standing at the window for what seemed like an eternity when he hear the door open. He turned around hoping that it was Rachel.

"You're still here?" Kurt asks hanging his jacket up on the coat rack.

"Kurt…Hey." startled by Kurt's entrance.

"So…where's Rachel?" Kurt asks grabbing water out of the fridge.

"In her room I think she told me I could stay if I wanted." Finn explains while Kurt gives him a look. "What?" Finn asks wonder what the look was for.

"So….Finn how long are you in New York for?" Kurt asks with questioning eyes.

"I don't know few days I guess." He tells him taking a seat on the couch.

"Hmm…" Kurt smiles.

"So….uh who's Trevor? I thought you were with Blaine?" Finn asks wonder why Kurt is acting so weird.

"Oh…Trevor is no one he's just a friend." He says trying to avoid the subject. Truth be told he doesn't even know a Trevor he just said he had a date so Finn and Rachel could have some time to talk.

"Cool." He gives Kurt a weird look and sits down.

"So…what's she doing up there?" Curiosity getting the best of him

"Reading." He says not wanting to get into it with Kurt.

"Really…hmmm." Kurt sits down on the couch and grabs the remote.

"Ok, what gives." finally having enough of the vague answers Kurt has been giving him.

"Nothing." Kurt says feigning innocents.

"Ok….look she's reading a letter that I sent to her." finally giving up.

"I know." Kurt tells him point blank.

"You do?" Finn asks confused.

"She found it today mixed up in the bills and I told her that she should read it but she just sat it on the table and I may have read it while she was in the bathroom. So….Finn when do you plan on telling her that you have been in New York this whole time?" Kurt asks tapping his foot. He wanted to bring up the Jesse deal but he figured he would stop there.

"How did you know that?" Oh, boy he knew he had been caught there was really no point in lying now.

"One I read the time stamp on the letter and it's postmarked last month. Secondly while I was out I ran into a one Jesse St. James. So you want to explain?" Kurt asks tapping his foot.

"Ok, so I joined the army which lasted like sixteen weeks that was when I shot myself in the leg while cleaning my gun luckily it didn't hit any bone. So after I was honorably discharged I went hiking across Georgia, while on my hike I ran into Jesse. We talked and I guess you could say we buried the hatched. Well….asked me what I was going to do since the Army was no longer an option. I told him I really didn't have any back up plan. So…he told me that his uncle was the dean of NYU and told me that they had an amazing dramatic arts program it wasn't no PACE but…it was a start. To make a long story short I called his uncle and set up an interview and well he told me that since I was in the Army I could get a free ride for school which was pretty cool since I really had no money for college. So here I am living in New York attending NYU and staying with Jesse." Kurt listened intently as Finn told him the story about how he got to New York.

"Finn that is great you got into NYU. Still not sure why you are rooming with Jesse why didn't you call me? You and I could've gotten an apartment." Ok so that explained why Jesse was talking to Rachel.

"Kurt I know I should've called but, I needed to get my life back together. Also, I knew that you and Rachel were sharing a place and I couldn't face her." There really was no excuse for his action he just thought it was better this way.

"I see well…what ever your reasons are that's fine I am glad that things are going so well for you." As much as Kurt wanted to know why, he knew it was best to just let the subject drop for now.

"Yeah, they are going good thanks man." he smiles that crooked smile of his. While he glances at Rachel's door.

"Go." Kurt tells him

"What?" Finn is obviously confused.

"You know you are only driving yourself crazy by sitting here. Go…go talk to her." Kurt usher's him towards Rachel's door.

"Ok…hey uhmm…thanks for you know not telling Rachel and all." he gets up and walks up the stairs.

"Sure." Kurt nods.

_**I'll follow you down, through the eye of the storm  
don't worry I'll keep you warm.  
I'll follow you down, while we're passing through space  
I don't care if we fall from grace  
I'll follow you down to wherever forever lies  
Without a doubt am on your side  
There's nowhere else that I would rather be  
Am not about to comprise, give you up to say goodbye  
I'll guide you through the deep I'll keep you close to me!**_

**XXXX**

Rachel is sitting on her bed trying to work up the nerve to go back out there and face him. She was still upset with him for leaving but…after reading the letter she understood why he did it. She couldn't take it anymore she had to talk to him she thought about humoring him and calling him but she knew that this was something that needed to be said face to face. Rachel got up and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her hair was a mess in her opinion she looked like hell but she didn't care. When she opens her door she was not expecting him to be standing there.

"Hey…" was all that she could get out before his lips were on hers. The kiss was soft and sweet everything that she had remembered his tongue brushed against her bottom lip she opened her mouth deepening the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. She felt his hand on the sliver of skin that was peeking out of her tank top which sent her senses into overdrive she didn't know how much more she could take of this; she needed to feel more of him. She slowly moved her hands from his neck down the front of his chest feeling the definition of his abs under his shirt. He pulled her closer to him and she could feel his erection through is jeans which sent a familiar sensation right to her core. He slowly moved his hands down her waist while pushing the door closed with his foot. He gently laid her down on the bed and he continued to move his hand lower and lower till he reached the waist band of her yoga pants. "Finn." she whispered her voice thick with lust as he continued to remove my pants. I am just lying there in nothing but my tank top and boy shorts. He brushes his hand along my core feeling the wetness that has pooled underneath me. He toys with the lace on the edge of my panties and I feel his fingers slip inside me his thumb rubbing my sweet nub. I can no longer take it anymore I reach for his jeans and unbutton them. I push them down over his hips and I reach my hand in his boxers freeing is erection. I grab his erection taking my thumb and swirling the wetness that had formed at the tip. I begin to gently stroke him up and down "God that feels so good." his voice thick. I continue my pace until we are both at our breaking points. I push his boxers down with my other hand not taking it anymore I had to feel him inside me. I feel his hand grab mine.

"Rachel we…we can't." I am suddenly aware of how cold the room is as he gets off me and puts his boxers on.

"I need you Finn." I plead with him pulling him back down.

"Rachel we can't….I mean as much as I want to. It's not right hell we are not even a couple. I know that if we let this go any further it will be something that we are both going to regret." He tells me as he releases my hand and continues to get dressed.

"You're right. I mean we still have a lot to talk about and I don't even know what we are I mean are we friends, are we dating? Is this one of those things where it was just too old flames rekindling the old spark? I mean I…." Finn cuts her off with a kiss.

"Rachel we don't have to define anything right now but, I can tell you that was not two old flames rekindling the spark if anything that flame never went out in fact it red hot." Rachel lets out a small smile and grabs her pants.

"Stay the night." Rachel asks.

"Rachel I-I don't think that is a good idea." He knew as well as she did if he stayed they would end up doing something they both would regret and he really wanted to do this right.

"Finn you can sleep in here and I can sleep on the couch it's not a big deal. I just don't want to wake up and you're gone." Rachel offers with tears forming in her eyes.

"Rachel please don't cry. You don't have to give me your bed I can take the couch." I tell her brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Nonsense Finn we can share the same bed." she pats the bed.

"I guess you are right." Finn reluctantly pulls the covers down and gets into the bed with her. Moves closer to him and he places his arm around her.

"I love you." she whispers and she drifts off to sleep.

"I love you too." He says placing a small kiss on the top of her head. Tomorrow was going to suck but right now he was going enjoy having her in his arms.

A/N: Ok well there you have it. This was my first attempt at writing smut hopefully I did it justice. I will have chapter 2 up tomorrow. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading until tomorrow. Oh the song used in this fic was "I'll Follow you" by Shinedown


	2. Just Friends

Disclaimer: Yup you guessed it I own nothing.

Author note at bottom.

Enjoy!

_Buzz….buzz_ Rachel was rudely awakened by what was the best night's sleep she had ever had by the buzzing of her cell phone. She grabbed her phone off her nightstand and looked at her phone.

_*Meet me at the Daily Grind 10 am coffee.*_

What the hell does he want? She groaned inwardly to herself.

_*What the hell do you want Jesse?*_

She quickly typed a response back and threw her phone down and rolled over and was met with the most gorgeous hazel eyes she had ever seen.

"Morning." Finn grabs me a places a soft kiss on my lips.

"Morning." I tell him pushing myself closer to him. _Buzz….buzz. _Damn it I am really starting to regret giving him my number I think to myself as I grab my phone. Finn gives me a strange look. "Sorry." I say to him.

_*Now…now that's no way to greet a friend come on its just coffee.*_

"Ugg." I grumble as I text him back.

_*Fine if I agree will you go away?*_

"Who was that?" Finn asks looking over my shoulder.

"Oh, that was none other than Jesse St. James." I tell him hoping that this doesn't turn in to a fight because honestly there is nothing going on between Jesse and I. Finn lets out a chuckle as my phone begins to vibrate. "What?"

"Nothing." Finn just smiles. Shit she's going to kill me when she finds out that I am the one that told Jesse to ask her out for coffee.

_*Maybe.*_

I'm going to kill him.

_*Whatever I will see you at 10 now leave me alone.*_

I turn my phone off and see Finn in a full uproar.

"What is so funny?" I ask him.

"So coffee with Jesse huh? Mind if I come along?" Oh he is going to love this when he sees me walk in there with Rachel.

"Sure I guess. So you're not mad that I am having coffee with him?" I ask he really shouldn't be mad but given past experience I wanted to make sure.

"Me? Mad Na…actually it's kind of a funny story." He figured he might as well tell her that he and Jesse are room mates considering that she is going to find out sooner or later.

"What is?" I ask as I grab my robe from behind my door.

"Well… Jesse is my room mate." He tells me as I give him a very confused look.

"Wait…Jesse is your room mate? Ok….one I thought you were only here for a couple days and two when the hell did this happen?" I ask trying not to be pissed at the fact that he lied to me.

"Well…for starters after I got discharged from the Army I went hiking across Georgia and I ran into Jesse and well he told me about his uncle who is the dead of admissions at NYU and said that I should check it out. So I did and come to find out that since I was in the military that I qualified for a full ride scholarship. So, you are looking at NYU newest dramatic arts student. Now to answer the second question Jesse offered to give me a place to stay because the dorms were all full and he lives pretty close to campus. I would've called Kurt but, I knew that you two were sharing a place and well I wasn't ready to face you. Look I am sorry if it pissed you off that I didn't tell you. I was a mess after I was discharged and I really needed to get away from everything and put my life back together because I knew that was going to be the only way I was going to get you back." I sit there in awe of this man in front of me. While I should be pissed that he was in New York the whole time…it was quite the opposite she was so proud of the man that he had became.

"Finn…that is great." I walk over and give him the biggest hug that I could. I was truly happy for him.

"So…you're not like mad or anything?" Finn asks breaking the hug.

"No…while I should be mad that you just now told me you are living in New York but, I understand why you did it. I mean you had to find yourself and I am so proud of you Finn." I let out a small sigh and continue on. "Can I ask you something Finn?" I turn to look at him.

"Sure." He tells me giving me that beautiful crooked smile of his.

"Are you happy? I mean not like you have your health happy…I mean are you truly happy?" I am not sure why I asked him it was quite obvious that he was happy maybe….I was just looking for some kind of validation I don't know.

"Rachel when I let you get on that train it was one of the worst days of my life and also one of the biggest regrets I have. So I joined the military and there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you. I even named my gun Rachel. So when Jesse told me about his uncle I thought this was my shot to finally be happy but…I was still miserable that was until I came to your house. Seeing you it was like I was looking at the world through a whole new light. So…to answer your question yes I am truly happy. How about you are you happy?" I wipe the stray tear that has fallen from my face. I just wanted to pull him close to me and never let him go.

"Yes." was all I could manage to say.

"Let me take you out tonight." He asks me taking my hand.

"You mean like a date?" I ask unsure of his intentions.

"Yes…let me take you on a real date since we have never like done that before." I take a deep breath unsure of what to say.

"Finn…I…I don't know I mean we have so much still to talk about and…" I am quickly cut off by Finn.

"I know…I just want to take you out on a proper date. No strings attached just two friends catching up nothing more." I can see the sincerity in his eyes as he moves closer towards me I can feel his breath on my skin and it sends chills down my spine.

"You and I both know we have never been just friends." I tell him my voice is breathy as I am hypnotized by his eyes, his smell, everything about him is sending me into overdrive.

"True." He says his voice thick with lust as he pulls me by the belt of my robe and kisses me. The kiss is sweet at first as the kiss deepens he pulls me closer. His hands travel up to the opening of my robe and he begins to knead my breast with his had. I can feel my nipples come to attention at his touch. In my mind I know that this is so wrong but my traitor of a body wants more. His mouth leaves mine as he places small and gentle kiss along my neck I close my eyes and let out a soft moan. I can feel his mouth move down to breasts I let out a small gasp as he takes one in his mouth causing us to both fall back on my bed. I can feel him place several small kisses along my stomach and I feel his hand toying with the top of my panties his hand slowly moves down to the apex of my thighs as he hooks a finger inside my panties and slowly pulls them down my hips. I feel him move further down placing soft kisses as he lifts his head up he gives me a devilish grin his eyes are dark with desire as he starts to suck my small nub causing me to squirm in delight. I can feel his tongue dart in and out of me. I feel the coil inside me begin to come undone as he licks and sucks my nub. I don't know how much more of this I can take before I completely lose it. After he has sucked me dry I feel him move up back to my mouth. I can taste myself on him and it is the most erotic thing I have ever tasted. I flip him over so that he is on his back and I place soft kisses along his chest and down his stomach. I grasp his boxers and pull them down his hips freeing his erection. As I move further down to his erection he stops me. "Rachel you don't have to." He tells me with hooded eyes.

"I want to." I tell him as I begin to tease the tip with my tongue he lets out a moan and I continue to take his entire length in my mouth. I work his erection with my mouth. "Rachel I'm going to cum." I hear him say which causes me to take more of him. I feel the pulsating sensation and I continue to suck him until there is nothing left I take my tongue and lick the tip of his cock and move back up to his mouth. The combination of our tastes is amazing. He flips us both over so that I am now on my back I can feel his erection at my entrance. "Are you sure?" I hear him ask. I give him a nod "I love you Rachel." he says as he lowers himself on me.

"Hey Rachel you coming down for….Oh dear god I think I am going to be sick." Shit Shit I forgot Santana was here.

"Santana don't you knock?" I scream at her as I quickly pull the covers over me.

"Uh….Hello? I live here too." Santana rolls her eyes. "What's with frankenteen?" she gives a nod to Finn

"Santana." Finn says trying to cover himself up.

"Oh, come on it's not like I haven't see you before." "Kurt sent me up here to see if you were coming down for breakfast but….looks like you two have already ate." Santana gives my sly smirk. I can feel my entire body blush. Why Santana of all people.

"Ya, we'll be down in a minute." I tell her searching for my tank top.

"Oh, and Berry you owe me a girl talk." she smiles as she tosses my tank top to me and closes the door. I burry my head in the covers I can not believe Santana just walked in on us almost having sex. She is not going to let me live this down at all.

"Ok, that was awkward." Finn says grabbing his boxers.

"Ya, remind me next time to lock the door or something." I tell him as I grab my pants and proceed to put them on.

"Next time?" Finn says grabbing me by the waist and kisses my neck.

"Well…I mean come on its quite obvious that we can't keep our hands off each other and well….you have to admit the sexual tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife." I tell him as I get lost in his kisses.

"Uh…huh." is all I hear him say.

"Finn stop seriously." I tell him pushing him off me.

"Fine…so about that date?" Finn gives me a pout and changes the subject.

"I think a date between just friends would be nice." I give him a flirty smile "You coming?" I ask

"You mind if I take a shower?" I hear him ask.

"Sure." I nod and head downstairs.

**XXXX**

"So?" Kurt asks as he sees Santana walk down the stairs.

"Berry and Doughboy will be down in a minute." Santana rolls her eyes and grabs a bagel.

"You think they spent the night together?" Kurt asks Santana while grabbing a slice of toast and some eggs.

"Please…the sexual tension is so thick it's enough for a nun to want to get laid." Santana rolls her eyes and takes a bite out of her bagel.

"I bet they don't last a week." Kurt says.

"Ha…I bet they didn't make it past him walking in the door." Santana counters.

"Want to make a friendly wager?" Kurt asks pulling a ten out of his pocket.

"Sure ten bucks says they have already got it on." Santana places a ten on the table.

"You're on." Kurt shakes Santana's hand.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I ask knowing that they are up to something.

"Oh, nothing where's Finn?" Kurt tries to change the subject.

"He's in the shower?" I tell them as I walk to the fridge and pour a glass of orange juice.

"So….how is Finn?" Santana asks in her usual catty tone.

"He's good I guess we haven't really talked that much since he came back." I tell them taking a sip of my orange juice.

"So you guys were up late." Kurt points out. I give him a weird look trying to figure out what is going on with Santana and Kurt.

"Ya, sure…I guess." I am still trying to figure out why they keep giving each other glances.

"Finn!" Kurt says in his usual happy self.

"Hey." Finn gives Kurt a strange look.

"See I told you." Santana whispers to Kurt.

"Ok, what is going on here?" Finn asks noticing the passing glances Kurt and Santana keep giving them.

"Well…would you look at that I am late for class." Santana quickly gets up.

"Ya…I…I got to go too." I and Finn give them a very strange look at the way they are acting and then I see the money on the table and it all makes sense now.

"Hold it you two." I say grabbing them both by the arm and sitting them back on the couch.

"What?" both Santana and Kurt say.

"I saw the money on the table. Did you two happen to make a bet about Finn and me?" None of them answer they just look at each other and back at Finn and I. "You did! Oh, my god do you two have no life at all?" Part of me is furious that they would do this the other part is just confused.

"What the hell dude?" Finn just stares at Kurt who is trying to contain his laughter.

"What it was her idea." Kurt shrugs his shoulders and passes blame to Santana who is laughing.

"Oh, come on the sexual tension between you two is sickening one of you will cave. So what Kurt and I made a small bet. Hell we both could use the money what's the big deal anyway?" Santana just blows it off like everything else.

"Finn and I aren't even together and you two are making bets of when we will sleep together. Unbelievable." I raise my hands up in frustration.

"We haven't even done anything." Finn tries to defend us but it's not working.

"Ya so you two were what playing hide and seek when I walked in on you guys." I hear Santana say.

"Not that it's any of your business but Finn and I have not slept together. Now if you don't mind Finn and I are going to go get some coffee." Rachel grabs Finn by the arm and pulls him out the door.

"Pay up." Santana holds her hand out to Kurt.

"No way you cheated." Kurt puts the money in his pocket.

"Whatever." Santana walks off in a huff.

**XXXX**

At The Daily Grind Finn and Rachel are sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Can you believe Santana and Kurt actually made a bet of when you and I will sleep with each other." I say still annoyed at my room mates.

"Well…can you blame them. If Santana hadn't walked in who knows what would've happened." He points out as he takes a sip of his late I let out a chuckle. "What?" He asks

"Uh…you got some foam on your nose." I reach across the table and take my thumb and wipe the foam off his nose he grabs my hand and pulls me into a kiss. Ok not sure how this whole friends thing works but I am pretty sure we are doing it wrong. Our kiss is interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We quickly break apart.

"Well I see you two have made up." Jesse says taking a seat next to me. "Rachel." he gives me that creepy smile of his.

"What's up man." Finn says

"Well…I think that should be my question." Jesse counters as he looks at Finn and then at me.

"Ya….I kind of went to Rachel's last night." I give Finn a look.

"I see that so….you two back together?" Jesse asks taking a drink of his coffee.

"We're just friends." I tell him wishing that he would just go away. I still can not believe that Finn is staying with him.

"Ya, friends." Finn says as he looks at me and grabs my hand.

"Sure….you do know friends don't make out and hold hands." Why does he have to be such an ass.

"Jesse why do you care?" I ask finally having enough of him.

"I don't." Uggg….I swear if murder was legal. "So Finn you get you class schedule yet?" God even his voice makes me want to stab him with a fork. I swear as soon as he leaves I am going to have a talk with Finn about his current living situation.

"Not yet I have to pick it up tomorrow." Finn tells him and then he looks over at me and smiles. Oh ya smile now Finn I think to myself.

"Cool, so ya I got to meet my brother at the label. Should I expect you home tonight?" Jesse turns to Finn.

"Actually Jesse Finn is going to stay with me tonight. Santana has a date with Brittney and Kurt is picking Blaine up from the airport. So we will have the apartment all to ourselves." I give Finn a flirtatious look.

"What ever. It was good too see you Rachel and Finn I will talk to you later." Good he finally left.

"Rachel what the hell was that?" Finn acts like he is shocked or something.

"What?" I asks feigning innocence

"I thought you and I were just going to be friends." He just gives me a look.

"What? Friends can spend the night with each other can't they?" I ask taking another sip of my tea.

"Rachel you and both know that if we are left alone in a room bad things are going to happen." Ok so he is right we really can't be left alone.

"Ok, so how about this no hand holding, no kissing, or anything of the sort until we figure this thing out." I tell him.

"You really think that is going to work I mean we can go five minutes with out touching each other in some way. Look at us now." I look down at our hands that are still linked together.

"Ok, point made." I tell him giving up. We just sit there for minute looking into each other's eyes. I know that we still have a lot to sort through but this was a start.

"You want to get out of here?" Finn asks breaking the silence.

"Sure…where are we going?" I asks as he takes my hand.

"You'll see." Finn just gives me a smile as we walk out of the coffee shop.

A/N: Ok so I had to stop it here I am trying not to make my chapters brutally long. Thank you to everyone who liked/favorite this story and to those who left a review you guys are the reason I keep writing.

Ok so this is hopefully the last chapter that we will hear from Jesse I really do not like him all that well.

Up next on Fifth Time's a Charm

Finn and Rachel go on their first real date.

Blaine comes to visit Kurt

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave a review if ya want.


	3. Prelude To A Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing I swear.

Thanks everyone who reviewed/liked/favorited this story it really means a lot.

Finn walked into his apartment he felt like he was walking on air. He was starting college in a week; things with him and Rachel were going great finally everything was going the way he wanted them to.

"Have fun with Rachel?" Jesse asks

"Ya…I did." I couldn't help the goofy grin that I know was plastered over my face.

"You want some pizza?" Jesse asks motioning the box.

"Na, man I think I'm gonna head upstairs." I tell him not really wanting to make small talk with him.

"Ahhh….you gotta rest up for your big date tonight huh?" Jesse asks while taking a bite of pizza.

"Since when does Finn have a date?" Puck grabs a slice of pizza and plops down on the couch and puts his feet up on the coffee table.

"Remind me again why I let you move in." Jesse says disgusted by Puck's lack of respect.

"Because I'm like banging your mom." Puck jokes and takes a bite of his pizza.

"Dude that's gross." Jesse and Finn both cringe.

"So who the lucky chick Finn?" Puck asks intrigued by Finn having a date.

"Rachel." I cough out not really wanting Puck to know.

"Did you just say Rachel?" Puck asks nearly chocking on his pizza. Jesse nods his head. "So you mean to tell me that you and Berry are back together?" Man why did Puck chose today of all days to be home. Not that I don't like Puck it's just he sucks at relationship advice.

"We are just friends." This earns me a look like I have two heads from the both of them.

"Ya, friends who make out at coffee shops and spend the night with each other." Ok I am really considering punching the shit out of Jesse right now.

"Whoa dude you're banging Rachel dude that's hot." this earns Puck in the punch in the arm from me.

"We're just taking it slow. So what we made out friends can do that right?" why did I open my big mouth.

"Ya and I can date my cousin." Jesse jokes although I think he maybe serious. I quickly shake that thought out of my head.

"Dude seriously?" Puck gives Jesse a disgusted look. "So where are you taking Rachel?" Puck asks changing the subject.

"I was thinking about taking her out for a picnic in Central Park." I know it may not be the best thing but it was the only idea I had going.

"Cool." Puck says and Jesse just nods.

"Ya…I'm going to head up to my room now." I tell them still picturing Jesse with his cousin which is a disturbing image I might add.

**XXXX**

I walk into my room and flip on the radio hoping that whatever is on will calm my nerves, I had no idea of why I was so nervous it wasn't like we hadn't gone out before, maybe it was I was going to college I finally had Rachel back in my life it may be only as a friend it was enough for me. I wanted more than anything to be more but, if that was all that she was wiling to offer right now then I would take it. I grab my shirt and a pair of jeans and head down to take a shower. AS I head down the stairs I am greeted by Santana standing in my kitchen holding a beer.

"How did you get in?" I ask trying to figure out how she got in.

"That troll of a room mate you have." she tells me rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask confused why she is here.

"Look we need to talk." she tells me motioning to sit down.

"Ok." I tell her as I take a seat.

"So…I hear that you and Rachel have a date." She tells me with a smirk on her face.

"Ya." I say not sure why she even cares.

"Look…while I am all for you two getting your happy ending there are something's that I have to say." I try to get up not wanting to hear what she has to say but, she pushes me back down. "Sit. You can leave when I am done." I nod my head. "What's the deal here?" she asks

"What do you mean." confused by what she is talking about.

"Are you here for good or are you going to break her heart again?" Santana takes a sip of her beer.

"I am not going anywhere." I tell her feeling a bit pissed off at the moment.

"Good, cause see Rachel have became friends since our time here in New York and I won't have anyone break her heart especially you." she pokes her finger in my chest.

"Santana I can promise you that I will never break her heart." Santana just gives me a look.

"You sure about that? Because if I recall you once told her that you would never leave her and what did you do you left. Why Finn, oh because you were a scared little boy. You haven't been around for four months and you waltz back in here like everything is perfect. You weren't the one that stayed up with her all night because she couldn't sleep. You weren't the one that watched one of the strongest women she had ever met became this helpless girl. You weren't the one that watched her heart fall to pieces. I was Finn! I was along with Kurt who helped put her back together as best as we could." I can feel my heart sink further and further into my stomach as I listen to Santana's words.

"You don't think it hurt like hell letting her go like that? I thought that I was holding her back and that I wasn't good enough. You have no idea how many times I wanted to pick up that phone and tell her what an idiot I was to just leave her like that. I left so she could live her dream and the life that she was destined to live without me." I try my best to explain my actions but honestly what was done was done.

"Damn it Finn! Were you that dense not seeing that she was willing to give everything up for you?" I see Santana's face soften as she says the last part.

"I was an idiot you're right but, what now? I know that she is not going to forgive me easily hell I am not even asking for that. All I want is one chance to prove to her that I can be that man she knew I could be. One chance to prove to her that no matter what happens I will never leave her." I know it sounds so cliché but it's the best that I can really come up with.

"Ok, I get it." Santana raises her hands up in defeat.

"Really, it's not like you to just let something go." I tell her

"Ya…ya I know, I guess I am just a sucker for happy endings. You and Rachel are the real deal and if she forgives you for all the shit that you put her through great but, I swear to you Finn Hudson if you break her heart again I will not hesitate to go all Lima Heights on your ass." I had to laugh at Santana's threat.

"Trust me I have no intentions of breaking her heart." I tell her.

"Good." we both smile at each other.

**XXXX**

Kurt and Rachel are in her room getting ready for her date with Finn.

"How about this?" I ask him while holing up a red sequined halter top.

"Sequins are so last year. Here try this." He shakes his head and hands her light blue sundress with spaghetti straps.

"I can wear that it's like 40 degrees out." I tell him.

"Good point. Oooo….what about this?" He takes the dress and hands her a short black cocktail dress with three quarter sleeves.

"Well…that's better. So when do you pick up Blaine from the airport?" I ask while taking the dress from Kurt.

"Eight I think." he tells her while flipping through the pages of the latest Cosmo.

"So you excited?" I ask walking out of the bathroom. "So what do you think?"

"Rachel you look hot." Kurt squeals which causes a blush to form on my face.

"No need to be embarrassed you look great Rachel that dress is perfect." I look at myself in the mirror. Kurt was right I do look hot.

"Are you and Blaine coming back to the apartment?" I really don't know why I asked him it's not like Finn and I were going to do anything.

"Ya, I mean it's what ever he wants to do." I can sense some hesitation in his voice.

"Ok, what's going on?" I ask him while I curl my hair.

"Nothing." He tells me as he looks up from the magazine.

"You sure." I ask him

"I don't know I mean when I talked to him on the phone something just sounded off about him. Maybe I am just imagining things." Kurt explains.

"Kurt you worry too much Blaine loves you and you love him. I think that you both are just nervous to see each other." I tell him as I give myself one last look in the mirror. "So what do you think?" I ask him spinning around.

"Rachel you look amazing Finn is not going to be able to keep his hands off you." Kurt is swooning like a fan girl.

"That is what I am afraid of." I tell him sitting next to him on the bed.

"What's wrong Rach?" he asks noticing the change in my voice.

"Nothing it's just that Finn and I haven't really talked since he got back well….I mean we have but every time we try to talk in turns into this huge make out session and I don't want to do anything until I know for sure where we stand." I explain to Kurt

"Have you told him how you feel?" Kurt asks putting the magazine down.

"I told him that I wanted to be friends." I say

"And what did he say?"

"He said it was fine."

"Look I know that you and Finn have a long road ahead of you and there is nothing wrong with taking things slow." Kurt explains placing his arm around me.

"I know…I guess I am just afraid of getting my heart broken again." I tell him trying not to let my emotions get the best of me.

"Look I understand completely what you are saying but trust me when I say that he's still in love with you." Kurt tells me which makes my heart flutter.

"Thanks." I tell him wiping a small tear from my cheek.

"Here use this. I spent way too much on your make up for you to ruin it." He tells he as he hands me a tissue.

"Thanks." I let out a chuckle.

"No problem." He tells me as we head downstairs.

**XXXX**

As I walk down the stairs I am greeted by Finn who is standing there in a pair of dark wash jeans and a navy blue sweater that shows off his trim body. I can feel that familiar tingle between my legs. This is not going to be good. I think to myself.

"Wow, Rachel you look amazing." He tells me as I feel his eyes scan my body.

"Thanks…you too." I smile trying to refrain from staring at him.

"Ready?" He asks placing his hand at the small of my back.

"Sure." I tell him as he places his hand on the small of my back.

"Have fun you two." I hear Kurt say to us as we walk out the door.

A/N: Ok I know that this was a very short chapter. Originally this was going to be one huge chapter with the date included but I thought that I would split them up. So next chapter will be the date. I will have it up tomorrow I promise. Once again thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it.

Oh one more thing I was thinking about sending out teaser chapters to those who leave a review let me know what you think.


	4. Trying Not to Love You

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Hey guys so….who's excited for next week? While it will be bittersweet with Cory being gone I am super stoked for the premier. Ok question out there for ya guys ok so do you think that you will watch the show after they show Cory's tribute episode? As much as it sucks Cory is not on there anymore I will still watch just to see how everything plays out. I still think it will be a great season sad but still great. Ok any who I am sure you did not come here to hear me ramble on and on about season 5 so I give you a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! Once again thank you to those who have taken the time to leave a review/favorited this story as always you all rock. Well…on to the show I guess.

"So where are we going?" I ask as he opens the car door to let me in.

"You'll see." He flashes that killer smile of his and gets in on the other side. I reach for the radio hoping that whatever song is on right now will keep my thoughts from racing.

"Leave it." he tells me grabbing my hand.

"Ok." I tell him as I let the song take over my mind.

_**Tell 'em all I'm on vacation  
Say I went to visit friends  
That you ain't heard or seen from me in quite a while  
When they ask you where I've been**_

_**Tell 'em I'm out on the West Coast  
Where it don't ever rain  
And that I'm probably doing fine**_

I had heard this song a million times not paying attention to the lyrics but now they made so much sense. I look over at Finn his eyes are focused on the road. I can see the thoughts that are running through his head.

_**Just don't tell 'em I've gone crazy  
That I'm still strung out over you  
Tell 'em anything you want to  
Just don't tell 'em all the truth  
Yeah, don't tell 'em all the truth  
**_

I wanted to ask him what he was thinking but decided against it. I lean my head back and close my eyes focusing on the lyrics and the softness of his voice.

_**The truth is that I'm askin' you to lie  
And we both know that it ain't right  
But if you ever loved me  
Please have some mercy on me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Tell 'em anything you want to  
Just don't tell 'em all the truth  
Yeah, don't tell 'em all the truth**_

_**I still need you  
Yeah, that's the truth  
I still love you  
Baby, that's the truth**_

"Rach." I feel someone push me.

"Ya?" I quickly open my eyes to see Finn staring at me.

"We're here." He tells me. As we step out of the car I take a deep breath the cold sir stinging my lungs.

"Finn it's the middle of winter why are we here?" I ask him as I pull my jacket closer to me.

"I figure we could like have a picnic or something. I brought blankets and some sandwiches it's not much." he gestures as he grabs the blankets and the basket and he lays out the blanket on the grass.

"Finn…it's perfect." I smile as he places two glasses of wine on the blanket.

"I wanted to tell you that you look beautiful tonight." He smiles and takes a bite of his sandwich.

"You look nice too." I tell him as I pick at my sandwich.

"Is everything ok? I mean the sandwiches are completely vegan." He asks concerned when he sees me picking at my sandwich.

"Ya, why wouldn't they be?" I lie. I know…I know if we are ever going to have a real shot I have to be honest with him but, truth being told I am not even sure of how to talk to him about it. I place my sandwich back on my plate and look up at the stars.

"Can't really see them as well as you can in Lima huh?" I hear him say as he places his hand on my leg.

"No." I move closer to him and we just sit there looking at the stars.

"You ever think about how things might have been if I hadn't left?" I hear Finn asks breaking the silence between us.

"Sure." I say to him not really knowing what to say.

"You think that we'd still be together?" He asks tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"I don't know Finn I mean I would like to think that we would be but I don't know. In a way I am glad that you left it made me realize that I could stand on my own." I tell him we move closer towards each other.

"Uh…you got something on your-" Finn says huskily as he gently brushes my lip with his thumb. He leans in for a kiss as I close my eyes and wait for our lips to meet. I know…I know friends don't kiss but I don't care and honestly I am wondering if this friend idea was worth it.

"Sorry." Finn says quickly breaking the kiss.

"It's okay." I tell him still feeing the warmth of his lips on mine. The chill of the cool air causes me to shiver.

"Come here." He tells me pulling me to where I am sitting in front of him as he wraps his arms around me. His hands rubbing the length if my arms the friction providing the much needed warmth. I close my eyes and inhale his scent. I lean back closer to him as I feel him take his hand and brush my hair to the side giving him better access to my neck. I lean my head back in bliss. If someone would have told me the other day that I would be sitting here in his arms I would've thought that they were crazy. I was being to wonder if this was all just a huge mistake, the only reason why I told him I wanted to be friends was because I was afraid of getting my heart broken again. I feel his hand move up my leg and I know that if I don't say something soon that I am going to lose it.

"Finn." I tell him stopping his hand.

"What is it Rachel." He asks me with a confused expression.

"What are we doing?" I ask turning to face him.

"I think I was trying to make out with my girlfriend." I hear him say as he leans in to kiss me. I push him away taken aback by what he just said.

"Girlfriend?" I question. I thought we were just friends. While yes I may still be in love with him I know that we are no where close to being a couple again.

"Huh?" ok so obviously he had no idea what he just called me.

"You called me your girlfriend." I tell him and I see a small grin appear on his lips.

"I did?" he says as he moves closer towards me.

"Finn I-I can't do this." I tell him as I get up and walk away leaving a stunned and hurt Finn sitting there.

"Rachel." His voice stops me in my tracks. I slowly turn around as he grabs my arm.

"Let me at least give you a ride home." he says taking my hand as we walk to his car.

**XXXX**

_**Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
**_

We spent the car ride in silence both of us not wanting to say what we both know. I can hear the faint sound of the music on the radio and a small tear falls from my eyes as I recognize the song as I reach over to turn it up I am face to face with those whiskey colored eyes. I reach for the door handle knowing that if I stay any longer I am going to lose it.

_**Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire**_

_**They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be**_

"Don't go." He tells me reaching over and grabbing my hand.

"Finn…I-I have to." I look down not wanting him to see the tears that are now freely falling from my face. I release his hand from mine as I open the door to get out.

"Can I walk you to your door?" He asks

"Sure." I tell him as I nod my head. I can still hear the fait sound of the radio as we reach my door step. He leans in for a kiss and I take a step back.

"Why won't you let me in?" he asks taking a step closer.

"Finn…" I try to say getting lost in his eyes.

"All I want is a chance…a chance to prove to you that I am the one for you. So please will you give me that chance?" He says cupping my chin. My heart wants to say yes but my mind is telling me no.

"Finn…I can't let you break my heart again." I say as I push back the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Rachel…I promise you that I will never break your heart. I never should've let you go. I know now that was the biggest mistake I have ever made. If I have to I will spend the rest of my existence proving to you that I am never leaving no matter what." I can see the pain and the truth in his eyes.

_**And being a part ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you**_

"How can you be sure?" I ask wanting to believe him more than anything.

"I don't know but if we are destined to make the same mistakes then….I hope we do them just as well as the first time because, honestly Rachel you are it for me." With that my lips crash into him. This kiss is so much different than the ones that we have shared before. This is a kiss that says everything that we have both been too afraid to say. It is with that kiss that all my fears melt away and I know that somehow we are going to be ok.

"Stay with me tonight?" I tell him breaking the kiss.

"Are you sure?" I nod my head and he picks me up and carries me into my apartment.

I hope you guys like this chapter. I will be out of town with out internet this weekend so I will have a new chapter up on Monday. Thanks again for reading. Have a great weekend and I will see you Monday.

If you guys have any ideas you would like to see in this story please let me know

Songs used in this chapter

The Truth by Jason Aldean

Faithfully by Journey

Up next

We get some much needed Blaine/Kurt action


	5. Still Got Tonight

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys I'm back hope everyone had a fabulous weekend. Thank you to my awesome reviewers you guys make my day also shout out to my new followers *waves*. So, there are only about 5 more chapters left and an epilogue. I am already working on a possible sequel to this one. Ok, well enough rambling on to what you came here for.

_**If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep  
Button up my coat and wait  
We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set  
to pick up where we left again  
There's question marks hangin' over us  
But we won't give the time of day, oh  
'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds  
And we can't let them go to waste  
**_

I am awaked by the sunlight peeking through my window and the smell of him I close my eyes and take in the intoxicating scent. I go to place my arm around him and I am met with cold sheets. I quickly grab my robe and head downstairs thinking maybe he went downstairs.

**XXXX**

_**The stars collide  
We come back to life  
We come back to life  
The sparks will fly  
One look in your eyes  
My heart's open wide  
I know time's running out now  
But we'll hold back the sun somehow  
See the sky?  
We've still got tonight  
We've still got tonight**_

As I walk down the stairs I am assaulted by the smell of blueberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Ok, so he made breakfast makes sense. I reassure myself but my face falls when I notice that it is just Kurt and Blaine sitting at the table.

"Hey Rachel." Blaine waves with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Hey." I give a small smile.

"You hungry?" Kurt asks handing me a plate. I take a seat at the table.

"You two haven't by chance seen Finn this morning have you?" I ask really hoping he has not pulled another disappearing act.

"Wait, you and Finn are back together?" Blaine asks nearly chocking on his pancakes.

"I thought we were but now not really too sure." I tell him trying to keep my anger in check.

"Ok, did I miss something because last time I knew you and Finn were still just friends." Kurt says using air quotes for the last part.

"Last night." I simply say not really sure if I want to get into details with two of the biggest gossips I have ever met.

"Did you two talk about getting back together last night?" Blaine asks

"Well…he called me his girlfriend and I freaked. One thing led to another and here we are." I try to explain but with every word I get even more pissed off. How stupid was I to believe that he would actually stick around.

"Ok, so why don't you go over to his apartment and find out why the hell he has his head up his ass." Kurt suggests.

"Oh, hell no I am not going over there especially since Jesse is probably there and I am really not ready to have any kind of conversation with him." I cringe at the mere thought of Jesse

"Wait Finn is rooming with Jesse St. James the same asshat that pretended to be into you just so Vocal Adrenaline could win another national title?" Blaine is obviously confused.

"Ya that would be him." I shake my head.

"Why, is no one keeping me in the loop?" Blaine feigns being hurt.

"You have to be in the loop to start with." Kurt mumbles. I can tell by the look on Blaine's face he caught what Kurt just said.

"You, know I think I am going to take a shower." Blaine quickly gets up. "It was good to see you Rachel." Blaine gives me a hug.

"Ya, you too." I smile and then I turn to Kurt. "Ok, what the hell was that?" I ask him point blank.

"Nothing." Kurt shakes his head and begins to wash the dishes.

"You know…I think I'm going to get some air." I say not wanting to push the Blaine issue with him.

"You want some company?" Kurt asks.

"I think I really just want to be alone." I tell him trying not to let my tears fall. I can't believe after everything Finn told me he still walked out.

"You sure?" Kurt asks feeling really bad for his friend and wanting to kick his brother's ass for putting her through this.

"Yeah." I grab my shoes and jacket and head out the door.

_**Come 9am  
I'm packing every suitcase  
Leave you in your bed so warm  
I'll do my best not to wake you but it's useless  
Can't tiptoe 'round this no more, oh  
**_

**XXXX**

_**The stars collide  
We come back to life  
We come back to life  
The sparks will fly  
One look in your eyes  
My heart's open wide  
I know time's running out now  
But we'll hold back the sun somehow  
See the sky?  
We've still got tonight  
We've still got tonight**_

"Dude what the hell happened in here?" Puck asks noticing the piles of clothes that he assumes were once in drawers are strung out over his floor.

"I can't find it." Finn runs his hands in his hair in frustration.

"Find what dude?" Puck asks laughing to himself.

"Rachel's engagement ring." Finn blurts out.

"Her what?" not sure if he heard him right.

"You heard me." he spats at him

"Ya, I know what I heard but, why are you looking for it?" I question him while moving some clothes off the bed and taking a seat.

"I want to give it to Rachel." he says throwing clothes out of his drawer.

"Hold on here…you want to propose to Rachel? Have you even figured out where you stand with her?" I ask confused.

"No…but I do know one thing that after last night I never want to let her go. No woman has ever made me feel the way she does." Ok since when did he turn into a girl.

"Dude, so you guys have not even talked. Seriously just because you two bumped uglies does not mean she is ready to be your wife." I point out to him.

"Found it! I love her man, what can I do?" Finn yells in excitement for finding the ring.

"I know you do but, have you guys actually sat down and seriously talked about anything. You did leave her once who is to say you won't do it again?" I am all for Rachel and Finn getting their happily ever after but they really need to talk.

"We've talked and she forgave me." I tell him and then it hits me. "Shit, shit." realizing that I left Rachel's without saying good bye.

"What the hell dude?" Ok, seriously dude needs to get a grip.

"I just totally bailed on her again." I say mentally chastising myself for being a dumbass.

"You didn't tell her where you were going?" I ask realizing that my friend is clueless.

"Well…she was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up. God, she's going to be so pissed at me." I run my hands through my hair.

"Calm down dude maybe she is still asleep." I try to make him feel better but I know that she is already awake and quite possibly making her own little Finn voodoo doll with Santana.

"I need to go." I tell him quickly running out of my room hoping to god that she is still asleep.

**XXXX**

_**It's gonna get much harder  
Before it gets better baby and that's for sure, mmm  
Just say you'll wait for my footsteps on the staircase**_

And I will walk back through this door

Rachel is sitting on the steps of Finn's building I don't even really know why I was here. I can not believe how foolish I was to ever think that he wasn't going to leave. Just when I thought they had found their way back he pulls this. I pull my jacket closer to me regretting not wearing something warmer as I hear a voice from behind me.

"Rachel?" Ok, I had two options here one I could hear him out or two I could say fuck it and just walk away. Well…considering my pissed off mood I chose the later which was quite possible a mistake.

"Go to hell." I tell him as my hand makes contact with his face and I turn to walk away.

"No, you are not just going to slap me and walk away." He tells me as he grabs me by the arm.

"Let go of me." I snap at him.

"Fine. Will you please just hear me out." He pleads with me letting go of my arm.

"Why so you can tell me more lies. Damn it Finn! I was so close to letting you back in. I should've just slammed the door in your face the night you came back sure would've saved me a lot of heartbreak." I tell him as I try to stomp off but he stops me in my tracks holding a piece from our past in his hand.

"This…This is why I left." He tells me holding the ring between his fingers.

_**So keep your eyes open  
There's no time to close them  
Just hold on  
So tight now  
**_

"You could've left a note." I tell him feeling the anger slowly leave.

"I know I'm a dumbass." he tells me taking a step closer. "Rachel I love you and I am so sorry I made you think that I had bailed on you again. I made a promise to you and I plane on keeping that promise to you. Like I told you before you are it for me." I try everything in my power not to run into his arms and attack him.

"Finn…we can't get married." I tell him wondering what he is up to.

"I am not asking you to marry me. I am giving you this as a promise to you that no matter what happens I will always be standing by your side." I can see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Ok." I take a deep breath before giving him my answer.

"really?" His face is beaming I don't think I have ever seen him this happy.

"Yes." before I can say anything more he picks me up and pulls me into a kiss and it that moment I knew everything was going to be ok.

_**If all we got is these few stolen seconds  
We can't let em go to waste  
**_

"You want to go back to your place?" he asks.

"Uh….ya about that Kurt may or may not want to kick your ass." I tell him letting out a smile.

"Let him I probably deserve it in away." He tells me taking my hand and pulling closer as he places a small kiss on the top of my head.

Well there you have it hope you liked it. Ok, so I absolutely love Matthew Morrison and Sill Got Tonight. Ever since I heard it I always thought it fit Finnchel really well. Just in case you were wondering why I used this song. Well till next time.


	6. Try

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys *waves* sorry for not updating sooner but apparently my computer hates me and decides that it wants to crash but I am up and running again Yay!. So anyone watch the season premiere of Glee Oh my god! That was Amazeballs I must say I had my doubts with them covering the Beatles but wow awesome job. Anyone else tear up when Lea sang Yesterday god it felt like she was singing this to Cory/Finn. Oh and what about Kurt and Blaine oh my so cute! I think I would've killed Kurt if he had said no to Blaine after a proposal like that. Ok, one more thing did anyone just find it completely weird not seeing Cory's name in the credits. Ok, I am sure you did not come here to talk Glee I believe there is a story you are wanting to read so here it is. Enjoy!

A/N: This chapter is going to jump ahead a bit. Anything that is in italics is flashbacks.

Three months later.

Things had been going great with Finn and I he moved in to the apartment with Kurt, Santana, and I which now was getting a bit cramped but it wasn't bad. Finn was really enjoying his classes at NYU he had decided that he wanted to go into teaching. He told me that in Mr. Shue our Glee teacher form high school had really inspired him to become a teacher. Me I was still at NYADA dealing with my hard ass of a dance teacher Miss. July (yes her name really is Miss. July) she is always pushing beyond my means which is great but I just wish she would just lay off me and pick on someone else. I almost think she is jealous of my dance partner Brody which whom I have became great friends with and amazingly so has Finn. It seemed like everything was falling into place. Even Santana seemed happy now that she has found out Puck is in New York as well they have been spending a lot of time together he made her manager of the club that he owns. Blaine and Kurt well…they have hit a bit of a bump in their relationship it seems like Blaine is not handling this whole long distance thing very well, you know it's just so hard to really hard to explain the whole thing, but I believe that one day they will find their way back it's just going to take time I guess. So here is what happened with Kurt and Blaine.

-Flashback two months prior-

_Finn and I had just finished up our classes for the day and wanted to get everyone together and celebrate how wonderful everything was going. _

"_So, Kurt you feel like making a trip to Callbacks tonight?" I ask him pouring myself a glass of wine. _

"_I don't know Rach I mean I do have to work in the morning." I tell her. Truth be told Blaine and I were suppose to video chat tonight and since we really haven't had much time to talk since he was last here I did not want to miss his call. _

"_Oh, come on Kurt it's Wednesday which means Karaoke night and I know how much you love Karaoke." I sit next to him trying to convince him to come with us seeing as we have not had a chance to hang out like this since high school I think. _

"_Rachel that is so not fair you know Karaoke is my weakness. What do I tell Blaine I mean we're supposed to chat tonight?" I really do want to go but I also really want to talk to Blaine tonight as well._

"_What time are you supposed to talk to Blaine tonight?" I hear Finn ask_

"_I think like eleven our time why?" I ask wondering what idea he ahs going through his head. _

"_What if we promise to have you back by ten that way you can get all dolled up to talk to Blaine?" Finn suggests and I chuckle at how well he knows me. _

"_Ok, fine I will come with you guys." I tell them thinking that it would be fun to go out with them it really had been a long time since we have all been able to hang out. _

"_Yay!" Rachel claps her hands in excitement. _

"_I'm going to go get ready I have the perfect outfit for tonight." I tell them as I head up to my room. _

**XXXX**

_A few hours later Finn and I are lying on the couch flipping through the channels waiting for Kurt to come down. I can't help but just look over and smile at Finn I am so proud of the man that he has became. When I first got here I was such a mess and I knew there was something missing and now I know it was him. I move closer to him and place a small kiss on his lips._

"_What was that for?" he asks smiling at me. _

"_Nothing just I love you." I move to his lap._

"_I love you too." He tells me against my mouth. He has one hand in my hair and the other is kneading my breast under my shirt. I begin to feel the familiar tingle in between my legs and I know that if he does not stop soon I am going to lose it. _

"_Oh, Jesus get a room you two. We hear Santana yell from the kitchen. I quickly jump off Finn and fix my top. _

"_We have a room." Finn smiles._

"_Ya, well use it. Some of us don't really want to see that shit." She tells us rolling her eyes at Finn's comment. _

"_So, got any plans tonight?" Santana plops down on the couch. _

"_Na." _

"_Well, want to come to Callbacks with us for Karaoke?" I ask her _

"_Sure, not like there is anything else to do." Santana deadpans. Hoping that maybe a night out would do her some good. _

"_Is everything thing alight San." Finn asks noticing her demeanor is different. _

"_Rough day at work that's all, so…..where's Lady Hummel?" She says quickly changing the subject. Not wanting to get into the real reason for her mood. _

"_So, you guys ready?" Kurt comes waltzing down the stairs in one of his creations. _

"_Looking good lady." Santana gives him a genuine compliment. She may give him a lot of shit but he really did have an eye for fashion and she kind of dug it. _

"_Thanks Santana so….you coming to Callbacks with us tonight?" Kurt asks no matter how much shit she gave him he really did consider her a friend. _

"_Ya, sure not like I have nothing better to do.'" Santana jokes. _

"_Great so…shall we?" Kurt motions to the others as he grabs his jacket. He opens the door and is face to face with Blaine. "Oh, my god you're here!" Kurt exclaims as he goes to hug Blaine. _

"_I couldn't wait any longer I had to come see you." Blaine tells him as he hands him the flowers that he had been holding. _

"_We were just headed out to Callbacks it's this place across town that all the college kids go to and tonight is Karaoke night, want to join us?" Kurt asks still in shock that Blaine was standing right in front of him. _

"_Sure sounds like fun." He tells them as the group of friends head out the door. _

_**XXXX**_

_At Callback's the group is sitting at a table listening to everyone get up and sing. _

"_Finn we so should do this song." Rachel tells him pointing to a song in the book. _

"_I-I don't know Rach it has been a while since I have sang in front of people how about you just pick a song and I will sit here and listen." He tells her looking at the song she had chosen._

"_Come on Finn you have an amazing voice you can pick the song." She tells him as she hands him the book. _

"_Fine." He tells her knowing that there is no use in arguing with her. _

"_So, are you two going to sing a song together?" Rachel asks turning to Blaine and Kurt. _

"_I already have my song put in." Blaine tells them as he takes a drink of his beer and Kurt looks at him oddly._

"_Blaine I figured that we would do a song together." He tells him feeling a bit let down._

"_We will but I really wanted to do this one first." Blaine explains._

"_So, Finn have you found a song yet?" Rachel asks sensing some tension between Blaine and Kurt. _

"_Ya." He smiles and pulls her closer._

"_Anyone seen Santana?" Kurt asks as he begins to hear the first bars of Joss Stone's Fell in Love with a Boy._

"_I think we have found her." Rachel smiles seeing her friend on the stage. _

_Fell in love with a boy,  
I fell in love once and almost completely  
He's in love with the world  
But sometimes these feelings can be so misleading,  
He turns and says are you alright  
Oh I must be fine cause my hearts still beating  
Come and kiss me by the riverside  
Sarah says it's cool she don't consider it cheating  
_

_Rachel sit there in awe of her friend the girl had talent she often wondered why she never applied to NYADA maybe she could talk to Miss. Tibideax maybe she could give Santana an audition. She could tell singing made Santana happy. _

'_Thank you Santana." The DJ announces as the crowd is standing and clapping for Santana. "Up next is Blaine." They all look at Blaine as he walks up on the stage. _

"_I would like to dedicate this song to Kurt my boyfriend…I love you." He tells the crowd as he begins to play "Wanted."_

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you want it too_

_Kurt is taking in the lyrics of the song. A smile form along his lips as he focuses on the emotion in Blaine's voice but his face falls as he hears something else in his voice he wasn't sure what it was but he was going to find out. _

_Rachel is leaning against Finn his arms wrapped around her. She could hear him singing along to the song in her ear. She closes her eyes and let's his voice take over her._

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine_

Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted 

"_Thank you Blaine." The DJ says as the crowd claps. _

"_So?" Blaine gives Kurt a kiss on the cheek and sits next to him. _

"_What was that?" Kurt asks giving Blaine a weird look. _

"_What? I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and I love you." Kurt can sense something is wrong. Blaine is trying too hard but Kurt just dismisses the thought and turns to where Rachel and Finn are they look so happy. _

"_Alright next up is our first duet of the night Finn and Rachel." The DJ says Rachel smiles at Finn they take their place on the stage. Rachel starts the song. _

_(Rachel)_

_Sometimes it feels like, I'm gonna break  
Sometimes this world, gives more than I can take  
Sometimes, sunshine gets lost in the rain  
And it keeps pouring down  
It just keeps coming down._

_She smiles at Finn taking in the expression on his face. He always knew the right song for us. _

_**This life would kill me If I didn't have you  
I couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cuz this life would kill me  
This life would kill me if I didn't have you.  
**_

_Finn joins her in the chorus as the move closer to each other. Neither one of them bothering to look at the screen. It is like they are the only ones in the room. _

_**You are my heart, every breath I breathe  
I'm safe in your arms, you rescue me.  
When I'm weak, you're strong  
If you were gone I don't know where I'd be  
you were made for me  
**_

_Rachel forgot how much she missed singing with him. Finn was never really good with words but…when it came to music he always knew what to say._

_They continue on with the song never taking their eyes off each other. _

_If you didn't love me so much_  
_**(If you didn't love me so much)  
**__This Life would kill me If I didn't have you_  
_**(This life would kill me)  
**__Couldn't live without you baby_  
_I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cuz This life would kill me  
This Life would kill me if I didn't have you  
_

_Rachel holds on to the last note while holding back her tears. She really didn't know that this song would get to her like this. It was like everything she had been keeping inside finally had came to head and she knew if she did not get off that stage soon she would lose it. Rachel quickly runs off the stage as the song ends leaving a baffled Finn standing there. _

_Finn walks back to where Kurt and Blaine are sitting. "Where's Rachel?" Finn asks confused why she ran out like she did. As far as he knew everything was going really good for them. _

"_I think she just needed some air." Kurt tells him feeling a bit of sympathy for his brother._

"_I should go talk to her huh?" Finn asks. As both Kurt and Blaine nod. _

**XXXX**

_Finn walks outside to find a crying Rachel sitting against the wall he takes a seat next to her and places his arm around her. _

"_Hey." he says pulling her close to him. _

"_You must think I am a complete tool for running out on you like that." she tells him as she tries to regain her composure._

"_Na….I am confused as to why you ran out but I don't think you are a tool." He says reassuringly _

"_I am sorry that I ran out like that it's…just that everything has been going really good between us. I guess I am just scared while right now things are good what is going to happen when the winter showcase comes up. I don't know this is all just way too good to be true." Rachel tried her best to explain to him what was going on in her mind but it was hard to really put it all into words. _

_If I could walk on water  
if I could tell you what's next  
Make you believe  
Make you forget  
_

"_Look at me Rachel." He says to her cupping her chin. "I made a promise to you and I have no intentions of breaking it." I tell her staring into those chocolate orbs of hers._

"_I know and I want to believe that you won't but what happens when things start getting hard and all those insecurities you had in high school come running back? The first time you broke my heart hurt like hell and I don't know how I even managed to get through it but, if you were to break my heart again I don't know I could take it." I am trying so hard to keep everything together and not get lost in his eyes. I can see the sincerity in them and I want to believe him with all my heart but something is keeping me from believing. _

"_It killed me to let you go and, I promise you that I will NEVER let you go through that pain again. You and I we are endgame there is no one else in this world for me but you. When you become the big Broadway star that I know you are going to be I am going to right there by your side cheering you on." I try my best to console her but I can see the hurt and pain in her eyes and it kills me to know I am the one that caused it all. _

"_You really mean that? Because Finn I need to know that you are going to be here through the good and the bad." She tells me I can see her face softening up._

"_I do." I tell her as I kiss the top of her head and pull her closer to me. _

"_You want to go for a walk in Central Park?" she asks. I nod as I stand up and grab her hand. _

**XXXX**

_Ever wonder bout what he's doin'  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better  
To never ask why  
_

_Blaine and Kurt are walking around New York taking in all of the sights and beauty that is New York. _

"_So, how's New York?" Kurt asks turning to Blaine._

"_It's nice." He tells Kurt dismissively._

"_Nice, Just nice? It's New York Blaine so…what's going on? I mean you have been acting distant and pushing me away since your last visit and now you show up at my doorstep in the middle of the night." He knows there is something going on he has had this feeling for a while now. _

"_Kurt I love you." Blaine tells him sitting on the edge of the fountain and pulling Kurt towards him. _

'_I love you too but, that doesn't explain why you are acting so strange." He can feel it in the pit of his stomach that this is the end. _

"_I met someone." As soon as those words left his lips, it was like all the air had been sucked up from around them and all there was left was this deadly silence._

"_Y-You what?" I ask my voice trembling. I can feel the hurt and anger rise up in me. _

_Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try_

"_It didn't mean anything I swear you were gone and I was lonely I swear Kurt I love you." He pleads with me and I can see the pain in his eyes. I want to pull him close to me and tell him everything will be ok but I know that can't happen. I take a deep breath before saying anything. My mind trying to grasp that he cheated. _

"_You…cheated on me? Was it Sebastian?" I ask hoping that it was anyone but him. _

"_It was no one that you know. Kurt I am so sorry." he tries to close the space between us but, I take step back. _

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy  
Even when it's not right_

"_How, could you?" I ask through gritted teeth._

"_I-I am so sorry Kurt." I am trying so hard right now to stay calm so I do the only thing that I know. _

"_I have to go." I tell him as I walk away. When I am a good distance away from him I fall to my knees and let it all out._

-end flash back-

Back at the apartment. Kurt is sitting on the couch still trying to come to terms with what Blaine did to him, when Finn takes a seat next to him.

"You know you have to talk to him right?" He tells me as he hands me a glass of water.

"I can't….what do I say to him?" Kurt tells me with pain in his voice.

"Look, while I don't condone what he did and this does not meant that I am on anyone's side. I sympathize with why he did it. I mean come on you guys were apart for several months and he was lonely. I talked to Blaine the night that he told you what happened. He told me that he felt like you were slipping away from him. Every time he tried to call you were either not home of just too busy for him. He felt like all he wanted to do was go back six months to a time that was simpler." I take in what Finn is telling me.

"It still doesn't change the fact that he cheated on me! Do you know how that made me feel? To know that the one person that I gave myself completely to committed the ultimate betrayal. How do you forgive a person for that?" Kurt lashes out at Finn.

"I don't know I guess at some point you have to figure out if forgiveness or not having that person in your life is more important." Finn tries to give the best advice he could. Yes he had been cheated on in the past but it was different he was in high school and really didn't care all that much.

"You forgave Rachel." He points out.

"I did and it took along time for me to trust her but in the end I am glad I did because we would not be where we are today. You need to go talk to him and tell him exactly how you feel. I know it is not going to be easy and it won't be instant but, you two are like Rachel and I you are meant to be." I try to give him the best advice I could because honestly I really had no clue of what to say.

"Ok, fine I will talk to him." Kurt tells me finally giving up.

"Well….what are you waiting for dude?" I look at him.

"Thanks Finn." He tells me as he heads upstairs to call Blaine.

Well that is all for this chapter I hope you guys liked it.

Songs used in this chapter.

Fell in love with a boy by Joss Stone

Wanted by Hunter Hayes

If I didn't have you by Thompson Square

Come on Get Higher by Matthew Nathanson

Try by Pink

I know that there were a lot of songs used in this chapter but music is a huge part of me and well…I couldn't just pick one song.

Ok so this is what is up next…..

Blaine and Kurt finally talk about why he cheated.

We will also find out why Santana is acting weird.

Thanks again! Please feel free to leave a review. I will post another update soon I promise.


	7. One Last Kiss Goodbye

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys *waves* thanks again for those who reviewed/favorited this fic you guys are amazing! Glee last night was amazing! Love, love Dantana oh and Rachel getting the part Amazeballs! Ok, on to something else I would like to say. I have been pretty quiet about the death of Cory maybe it was because it is still surreal that he is gone, maybe it's because I just haven't really found the words. It is always hard when someone dies it's even harder when it is someone that you loved and admired as we all did with Cory. He was a kind hearted soul with a talent that was bigger than he was. While it may seem silly to some that still after three months we are still mourning his death it, really all that silly to us because Glee is this show that everyone related to young or old. You get used to seeing these characters every Thursday night that they become almost like family so, it hurts worse because you know that you will never see that person/character on the show again. People ask why do you write fan fiction and watch reruns of Glee when all it does is make you cry. The reason why is simple it is a way to still have a connection with him and it helps with the healing process. Most people when they die all we have are pictures and memories that we hold so dearly to our hearts. Cory was fortunate enough to share his talent with the world and what tremendous talent he had. He left behind in my mind opinion a legacy that will forever live on either in our hearts or in reruns of Glee. RIP Cory may your star forever shine bright.

Ok that may have been one of the longest author notes that I have ever written but, it was something that has been on my mind for a bit now and l know all of us Gleeks are having a hard time coming to terms with the passing of Cory I really do think that next weeks show will be the closure that we all have been looking for. Ok, so anyway on to the story because I know that is the real reason why you came here not to hear me ramble on and on.

Present day-

Kurt had been pacing back and forth in front of Blaine's house for an hour now. Debating on whether he should just hop back in his car and go back to New York or swallow his pride and knock on that door. Blaine had hurt him really bad and he wasn't sure if he could ever forgive Blaine for what he did but he could no longer blame him and Finn was right he had to hear Blaine out. Kurt took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Kurt?" Blaine says in shock as he opens the door.

"Can I come in?" Kurt asks with a nervous smile on his face.

"Uh…sure." Blaine tells him happy that Kurt is here. "So, you want anything to drink?" he offers.

_**Well I'd hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying**_

"No, umm…you think we could like talk or something?" I ask him as I try to keep from just rushing over and pulling him into a hug and never letting go.

"Sure." Ok, so he wants to talk that was a start. Blaine thought to himself.

"Why?" I ask him trying to keep the tears that are threatening to fall from falling.

"Kurt, I-I don't know…I was lonely I guess." Blaine tries his best to explain why he cheated.

"Why didn't you talk to me and tell me how you were feeling. While I love being in New York you know that I would drop everything to come see you if it meant that much to you." I try to explain to him without letting my anger get the best of me.

"I tried to tell talk to you but, every time I did you were always too busy with Vogue or trying to impress some designer." He could see the hurt in his eyes and it made him feel like complete and utter shit.

"That is still not any reason for you to cheat on me." I tell him.

"I know it's not. Kurt do you know how hard it has been for me here?" I hear Blaine tell me.

"And you think it wasn't hard for me, that I wasn't lonely?" How can he even dare to use that as a reason? Hell I was just as lonely but I didn't cheat.

"I know, I know and it's a terrible excuse but it's the truth Kurt, I was so used to you being here when ever I needed you and when you weren't it hurt and I just didn't know how to deal with it. I swear to you that I will never cheat on you again. Kurt I love you so much all I want to do is forget about this whole thing and try to move on." I listen with content as Blaine pours his heart out.

"I love you too…but I don't trust you and with out trust we have nothing." I tell him I see his face fall and it kills me to see him like this but, I can't just forget about what happened.

_**No more alibis, no more inner lies  
You've broken my trust and it can't be fixed  
**_

"I see." He tells me as he walks away. I just stand there part of me wants to run after him and tell him that I am a jackass and I forgive him the other….well is just not ready yet. I place my hand on the doorknob willing myself just to open it and never look back but something stops me.

"_at some point you have to figure out if forgiveness or not having that person in your life is more important" _Finn's words echo in my head and I realized that all I want is Blaine in my life. I remove my hand from the doorknob and run up the stairs to his room. "I forgive you." I tell him as I pull him into a passionate kiss.

"Really?" He asks breaking the kiss.

"Yes, I do Blaine I love you and I can't see myself with anyone else in this world." I tell him and I see a smile form on his face and it is his turn to pull me into a kiss as he closes his door.

**XXXX**

Back at the apartment.

Rachel is sitting on her bed trying to come up with a song for the winter showcase when Finn comes out of the bathroom holding something strangely familiar. "Rach…what's this?" he asks holding a pregnancy test.

"That is a pregnancy test I believe." I tell him confused of why there is one in my trash.

"I know what it is…Rachel are you…pregnant." I can see the all the color run out of his face as he asks me this.

"No…I am not pregnant." I tell him but, I get the feeling that he really does not believe me seeing that the test was in my trash can.

"So…if you are not pregnant why is there a pregnancy test that says differently in your trash?" he questions I know he doesn't believe me but honestly I have no idea where it came from.

"Finn…I swear to you I am not pregnant and I have no clue of where it came from." I try explaining but I know he is not believing it. Then it dawns on me of who's it could be. "Santana." I say.

"What does Santana have to do with you being pregnant?" he asks confused.

"The test is Santana's she is the one who is pregnant not me." I tell him everything finally making sense to her now.

"So…you're not pregnant?" He asks a wave of relief washing over him.

"No Finn I can promise you that I am not pregnant." I can see the relief wash over his face which worries me for a minute but I just brush it off.

"Ok, good." I give him a strange look. "No I-I mean I would love to have a baby with you but not like right now." God he is so cute when he stumbles on his words.

"I get it Finn. Trust me you and I are in no way ready for a baby." I tell him.

"We can still practice right?" I give Finn a nod and he pulls me into a kiss. We pretty much spend the rest of our day like this.

**XXXX**

With Finn at work and Kurt in Lima the house was very quiet she wasn't too sure where Santana was but she hoped that she would be home soon so she could talk to her about the pregnancy test. Rachel poured herself a glass of wine and began to flip through the channels. She really didn't like being by herself in the apartment it always reminded her of when Finn was gone. She had spent many nights crying on this very couch wondering why he left her and where he was, little did she know that he was right here in New York the whole time. Rachel turned the TV off having enough of watching Funny Girl she decided that she would turn on the radio and read reading seemed to be the one thing to really calm her down that and well…music of course.

**XXXX**

The slamming of the door wakes her up. "Santana?" Rachel says her voice still thick with sleep.

"Oh, hey sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Where's Finn?" she asks acting very weird.

"It's ok. He's at work. So Finn found something today in my trash. Care to explain?" Rachel decides there was no beating around the bush about this so she just decided to come out and say it.

"Ya." Her face paling from what Rachel had just said.

"Santana are you pregnant?" she asks Santana nods her head and breaks down. Rachel walks over and pulls her friend into a hug. She had never seen Santana like this before.

"Shhh…we are going to get through this San I promise." I try to reassure her.

"God, how could I have been so stupid?" She says in between sobs.

"Santana you are not stupid. So you made a mistake you have Kurt, myself and Finn to help you. We are here for you no matter what." I tell her.

"Really?" There is glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"Yes, have you been to a doctor yet?" I ask as she dries her eyes.

"No…I just found out yesterday." she tells her.

"Ok, so tomorrow you and I are going to go to the clinic and we are going to make sure that you are pregnant." I tell her.

"Rachel what if I am really pregnant what am I going to do? I can't raise a baby on my own." She breaks down again.

"You are not alone you have us and no matter what the outcome is we are here for you." I tell her once more.

"Thanks Rachel, you know I almost feel guilty for being such a bitch to you in high school." She says which causes us both to laugh.

"You did what you had to do." I tell her. "How about we grab some ice cream out of the fridge and watch a movie till Finn gets home." I suggest to her.

"I'd like that but….under one condition." she tells me

"What?" I ask

"I get to pick the movie." She tells me as she grabs the remote and I grab two spoons and the ice cream out of the fridge.

"Deal." I smile at her. We sit there and watch TV when my phone rings.

"Who's that?" Santana asks as my phone starts to ring.

"I don't know, maybe it's Finn." I shrug as I pick up my phone. "Hello?" I answer.

"Rachel? It's me Puck you need to come to the hospital it's Finn." As soon as I hear the words my heart drops and I can feel the tears begin to fall.

"What…why?" I ask trying not to go into complete freak mode.

"Finn was picking me up from the bar and there was an accident we were hit head on by a drunk driver." I can tell he is trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Is he ok?" I ask as panic sets in.

"It's bad Rach real bad please just come to the hospital." I can hear the fear and pain in his voice.

"Ok, I'll be there." I tell him as I let the phone drop to the floor.

"Rachel?" Santana just looks at me.

"It's….Finn….he and Puck were in an accident and…" Rachel says in between sobs.

"Let's go." Santana says grabbing Rachel and pulling her out the door.

Ok, sorry for the cliffhanger here but I had to end it somewhere.

So here is what's next

Rachel visits Finn in the hospital.

Santana finds more out about her pregnancy and confronts the father.

We will also see a bit of Klaine action.

Hope you all enjoyed have a great weekend everyone. Leave a review if you want.

Songs for this chapter.

Someday by Nickelback

Last Kiss Goodbye by Hinder


	8. Keep Holding On

A/N: Hey everyone *waves* thank you everyone so much for leaving a review you guys are once again amazing I would also like to say hi *waves* to all my new followers. You know when I first started writing this I never thought it would go anywhere so, I thank you guys for making this fic officially my longest one. Ok….so on to the fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*At the hospital*

Rachel burst through the hospital doors with Santana by her side she couldn't believe this was happening Finn was in an accident and no one knew what was going on. She and Santana are greeted by Puck who has a bandage on his around his head.

"How is he?" Rachel asks Puck in a panic.

"I don't know they won't tell me. Rachel I am so sorry." He tells her as he pulls her into a hug.

"Puck it wasn't your fault." Rachel tells him.

"I know it's just if I hadn't called him to come get me he wouldn't be here." She could tell that Puck was pretty messed up about this but…this wasn't the time to put the blame on anyone. All she wanted to know was if Finn was going to be ok. Rachel takes a seat next to Santana who looks just as worried as she does.

"You ok Santana?" Rachel asks.

"I just really hate hospitals." She lied of course she wasn't ok first she finds out that she is pregnant and now Finn is in the hospital. As much as she didn't want to admit it she felt really bad for Rachel. She and Finn were finally getting the second chance that they so deserved and it killed her to think that they won't "Screw this." Santana grabs Rachel by the arm.

"What the hell?" Rachel exclaims as Santana pulls her up.

"You want to know how he is doing right." Santana asks.

"Well…yeah but we can't just go in there." She tells her.

"Follow me." Santana says as she takes her to the nurse's station. "Look, my friend here has been waiting a long time to find out how her husband is doing and no one seems to have any answers. So you think you could find someone around here who can tell her how her husband is." Santana tells the woman who is looking at the computer.

"Ok, calm down sweetie what is your friend's husband's name?" the woman asks.

"Finn Hudson." Santana tells the nurse.

"Give me one minute and I will get the doctor for you." the nurse tells them as they go back to where they were sitting.

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you  
**_

It seemed like forever since the nurse said she was going to get the doctor. Rachel was going crazy thinking of every worse case scenario she could come up with.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Rachel says in frustration all she wanted to do was to hold him. Rachel's eyes brighten up when she see the doctor come out of the operating room. "How is he?" Rachel with Santana and Puck on each side of her.

"I assume you are here for Mr. Hudson?" The doctor asked as the three teens nodded their heads. "I am Dr. Murphy which one of you is Rachel Hudson?" This was the worst part of his job telling the family about their loved ones.

"I am." Rachel speaks up.

"Ok…We got the bleeding to stop but he is not out of the woods." He saw the young woman's face go from hope to horror in a matter of seconds. He hated being the bearer of bad news.

"What do you mean he is not out of the woods? I thought you guys got the bleeding to stop?" Santana asks with confusion.

"Finn has a substantial amount of damage to his spinal cord." The doctor tells them as Rachel covers her mouth in shock.

"What do you mean substantial amount?" Rachel asks she could not believe what she was hearing.

"The impact of the crash compacted his spinal cord which could only be temporary we will not know anything until he is awake." the doctor continues to explain while Rachel just stands there in shock. Finn could be paralyzed.

"Can we see him?" Santana asks.

"He is heavily sedated at the moment so only one person in the room." The doctor tells them.

"Go ahead; we'll give Kurt a call." Puck tells Rachel as she nods.

**XXXX**

Rachel is standing in front of Finn's room well…it wasn't his room at least that was what she kept telling herself. She couldn't believe this was happening to Finn of all people did not deserve this. He has so much going for him why did this have to happen? Rachel places her hand on the door and slowly opens it. She was not expecting the scene in front of her. There he was bandages covering his wounds; his face was covered in small scratches and angry purple blotches. He had so many different tubes and lines coming out of him. She walked over to his bed and grabbed his hand. "Hey it's me." She tells him kissing his hand and letting the tears fall from her face. She'd give anything to take his place she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes hoping that this was all a dream and that they would wake up in her apartment.

_Nationals New York. _

_I had just got done telling Finn why we could not be together, which was probably a huge mistake but…I knew that we could not be together. I hear them announce New Directions I look over at Finn who gives me a smile as I take a deep breath as I take my cue. As I begin the song I know this is going to be the hardest performance I have ever done. Not because it's nationals but because of the deeper meaning of the song._

_**Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not okay  
But I hold on I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong  
**_

_I take a few steps out on to the stage never taking my eyes off him. I had never felt more exposed than in this very moment. Him looking at me like he is looking into my soul and he can see my fears. As we move closer I find it hard to keep my composure. Cause I want nothing more than to run into his arms and tell him I am a fool and that I love him._

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Deep down underneath it  
Tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending  
We will always be pretending  
**_

_I find myself getting lost in the words and his voice. It's like we are the only ones in the room and nothing else matters. Every step I take towards me pushes me closer and closer to the edge. I know in my heart that I can't stay away anymore. There we are standing there face to face as the song ends. I can see the love he has for me in his eyes and it is in that moment as our faces move closer and closer until they touch that I know that we are meant to be and nothing is going to stop us. _

**XXXX**

_**Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
she took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_

_I stand here and listen to the awkward boy who happens to be the star quarterback of the football team and I am in awe…of how confident he is on the stage. _

_**Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_

_I almost forget my cue because I am hypnotized by his voice. There is so much soul and emotion in his voice. I take a step forward and begin my part never taking my eyes off of him. _

_**A singer in a Smokey room**_

_I take his hand in mine as we continue to sing the song. He grabs my hand and smiles a smile that has melted my heart._

_**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**_

_**For a smile they can share the night  
it goes on and on and on and on**_

_We continue the song like we are the only two people in the room.  
_

"Rachel wakes up." I hear someone say. I slowly open my eyes taking in my surroundings.

"Where am I?" I ask and then it dawns on me.

"The doctor needs to run some tests on Finn." Puck tells me.

"No, no I can't leave him." I tell Puck as I hold on to Finn's hand and give it a slight squeeze. I am surprised as to what happens next. "Puck did you see that?" I ask him as tears of happiness begin to form.

"No, I didn't." Puck tells me

"Finn just squeezed my hand! He's awake Puck!" She tells him happily.

"What? Finn's awake?" He asked both shocked and happy that his friend is going to be ok.

"Hey." I hear Finn say his voice is thick.

"Hey." I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where am I?" Finn asks groggy from the medicine.

"Dude, you're in the hospital. You were in a car accident." Puck explains to Finn.

"Ok…so why can I not feel my legs." Finn asks as Rachel and Puck both look at each other.

"Finn…I think we should get the doctor and he can tell you." Rachel says as she pushes the call button next to his bed.

"How are you feeling Mr. Hudson?" The doctor asks as he knocks on the door.

"Ok…I guess I can't fell my legs." Finn tells the doctor.

"Mr. Hudson as I was telling your wife you have some extensive damage to you spinal cord." The doctor starts to explain as Finn gives Rachel a strange look.

"So…is it permanent or am I going to be able to walk again?" Finn asks feeling an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Mr. Hudson we are not sure but, we are hoping that the sooner we get you into some physical therapy the better." the doctor explains.

"So…doc when can he come home?" Puck asks.

"Well, we have to run a few more tests and if they come back good then he is free to go home." the doctor tells them. "I will go get the nurse so she can take some more blood from you." They all nod as the doctor leaves the room.

"Hey, Puck why don't you go tell the others that Finn is awake." Rachel tells him. Puck nods and leaves the room. Rachel walks over towards Finn's bed and gives him a kiss.

"What was that for Mrs. Hudson?" Finn teases remembering that the doctor said that she was his wife.

"It was Santana's idea they wouldn't tell us anything unless they knew I was your wife, I hope you don't mind." Rachel gives an embarrassed smile.

"Not at all actually I think it has a nice ring to it Rachel Hudson." Finn says as he lets the name roll off his lips.

"I guess it does doesn't it?" she tells him.

"So I was thinking maybe we could make it official or something?" He says

"Finn…we just got back together do you really think marriage is something we are ready for?" Yes, she wanted to marry him someday.

"You're not going to deny a guy who was on his death bed are you?" Finn gives her a puppy dog look.

"Finn, ok for one you are not dying and two as much as I would love to become Mrs. Finn Hudson for real now is not the time. We have so much still to work through. I want to marry you someday not now." Rachel does her best to explain to him her reasons.

"Rachel I get it I do. I was thinking that maybe when I get back on my feet maybe we should start looking for a place of our own." Finn explains to her. While the thought of her being his wife was amazing he knew that they still had a long road ahead of them.

"I think we can do that." Rachel smiles as she kisses Finn on the lips.

**XXXX**

*One Month later*

_**You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in  
**_

Finn's still in a wheelchair and is having a very hard time adjusting to the fact that he may not walk again.

"Hey honey you want some breakfast I can make you some eggs if you want?" Rachel offers seeing Finn getting up from the couch.

"No, thanks I think I will just grab me something to drink." He tells her in a dark tone as he reaches for the whiskey bottle on the coffee table.

"You mean another shot of Whiskey?" she spats at him grabbing the bottle from his hand.

"What the hell Rach?" he says pissed that she took the bottle.

"I am not going to let you wallow in your own self pity." She tells him dumping the bottle's contents out into the sink.

"I am not wallowing." He tells her pointedly.

"Really then what do you call it? You haven't been to a therapy session in two weeks. All you do is sit on that couch and get drunk. I am sick of it Finn I thought you wanted to walk again." Rachel who has had enough of Finn's self pity blows up at him.

"Don't you get it Rachel I am never going to walk again you heard the doctor." Finn tells her slamming his fist on the table causing her to flinch.

"Finn you have only been in therapy for a month. I know what the doctor said I was there but he also said there was still a chance of you walking again." Rachel tells him as she takes a seat in front of him.

"I know Rach…but it's so frustrating even the simplest of things are so hard and I just don't know if any of this is worth it anymore. Maybe I would be better off if I would've just died." Rachel's face falls after hearing the last part.

"How can you be so damned selfish?" She screams at him.

"It's the truth. Rachel I am miserable in this damn chair." he tells her as he grabs her hand.

"Finn it doesn't have to be that way. You know what you have to do to walk again and I will be here right by your side no matter what." Rachel tries to reassure him but she knows that it is not working. She can feel him slipping away from her and it scared her to death.

_**Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
**_

"Even if I will never be able to walk again? Are still going to be here?" Finn asks point blank.

"Of course Finn I told you once before that no matter what I am here. Good bad whatever may come our way I am yours until the end." She can see the doubt slowly wash away from his face.

"I love you Rachel and I am sorry it's…just I get so frustrated I didn't mean to take it out on you." He pulls her closer to him and kisses her.

"I know and I love you too. So…how about I help you with your bath and we can go to the therapist?" Finn nods his head and kisses her one more time as she wheels him into the bathroom.

Ok….well there you have it hope you enjoyed it.

Songs for this chapter

Broken By Lifehouse

Pretending by Glee cast

Don't Stop Believing by Glee cast

Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne

Up next

Santana comes to terms with her pregnancy and confronts the father.

Finn is still dealing with the fact he may not walk again.

Santana finally comes to terms with her pregnancy and confronts the father.

Finn gets a surprise visitor that motivates him even more to walk again.


	9. Fall To Pieces

Disclaimer: I own nothing and that is all.

A/N: Yes I finally updated sorry for the lack of updates but real life kind of got in the way for a bit but, I am back. Ok, this chapter is a bit on the dark side and different from the others but I thought that this is something that needed to be put in the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You can't quit until you try  
You can't live until you die  
You can't learn to tell the truth  
Until you learn to lie_

_** "Life is Beautiful- Sixx: A.M. **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six Months later…..

Finn was sitting in the apartment by himself staring out the window bottle in hand his hair was slightly longer than what it used to be and he was unshaven. He heard the whispers of people who knew him saying that he basically looked like shit he didn't care though. He had become accustomed to the looks of pity that had became so natural in his friends' eyes even Santana the most cold hearted of them all would throw pitying glances towards him. While she never gave him those looks he could see the Rachel was miserable with him and was only staying because she felt sorry for him. He takes another swig from the bottle of whiskey lately it seemed that the only friend he had was at the bottom of that bottle. He heard the soft footsteps of Rachel coming down the stairs he quickly placed the bottle in the little compartment of his chair.

"Hey." Rachel smiled and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She could smell the alcohol on his breath it killed her that he found more comfort in that bottle than her.

"Hey." He said with no emotion. This was the way it had been for a while now. A few curt words a chaste kiss here and there, it was like she was just going through the motions maybe they both were. He didn't know nor did he care.

"So…you are going to therapy today? or you are going to wallow in self pity all day like normal?" she spats at him as she grabs a cup of coffee.

"Not like there is anything better to do." Finn simply states as he continues to stare out the window.

"Whatever I am going to class now." she tells him as she grabs her stuff and walks out the door she wasn't in any kind of mood to fight with him. She hated what they had become lately all they did was fight usually it was about him and his lack of even wanting to get better. She had thought that this would all pass once he got better but instead it has gotten worse. She pulls her phone out of her purse and sends a text to the one person she knew that could pull him out of this before it got worse. She places the phone back in her bag and continues her walk to class.

**XXXX**

Finn watches her walk out the door he grabs his bottle and takes a swig from it closing his eyes he lets the liquid fire numb him. He hated this hell that he was in it was like there was no way out. He hated that he was dragging Rachel down with him. He hated the fact that he was never going to get out of this god forsaken wheel chair. He hated that she was willing to give up everything for him. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy and live her dream. He knew that eventually she was going to wake up and see the light and she would be gone. Why fight for someone who isn't worth it? He thought as he took another swig, it had became almost a normalcy with him she'd leave he'd drink until he could feel no more, when she was home he was so far gone he wouldn't know if she was there or not. Is this life that he wanted for them? Of course not but this is what they were given and now he has to live with it. He hated that even the smallest of things like trying to get a box of cereal out of the cupboard was a challenge. He hated feeling like he could do nothing. He knew that he should be telling Rachel all these things that are going through his mind but, he didn't want anymore pity from her. He takes one last swig out of the bottle and throws it against the wall watching the bottle smash into a million pieces. He watched as the golden liquid began to pool on the floor. He knew he needed to clean it up before Rachel got home. He wheels towards the kitchen when there is a knock at the door. He drops the towel and answers the door.

"What the hell Finn? You look like shit." the woman at the door says.

"Hello to you Quinn." He says in a sarcastic tone, while wondering what the hell she was doing here.

"What the hell happened?" Quinn asks noticing the broken glass on the floor.

"I-I uh threw a bottle at the wall." He tells her as he wheels towards the kitchen and grabs another bottle of whiskey from the bottom cupboard. It was the one place that he knew Rachel would not look.

"You WHAT!?" Quinn asks in shock she could not believe what she was hearing yet alone the sight before her, a really drunk and sad Finn.

"No big deal I'll clean it up before she gets home." He shrugs his shoulders. "So what the hell brings you here?" He says taking a swig from the bottle.

"What, a friend can't come by and see how you are doing?" It broke her heart to see him like this.

"Well….as you can see I am doing peachy even got this hot new ride here." Finn puts up all of his defenses he had a feeling that Rachel had sent Quinn here to check up on him.

"Really…..so how's therapy going?" She knew she had hit a sore spot with him by asking.

"It's there." Finn says bluntly while giving her a sly grin and taking yet another swig from the bottle.

"It's there….what the fuck does that mean Hudson?" Quinn who is beginning to get pissed at Finn.

"So….I haven't been going to my therapy sessions what's the big deal, it's not like I am ever going to walk again." He tells her and she can hear his voice falter some.

"What the fuck do you mean you haven't been going?" Quinn is beyond pissed now. How the hell does he just not go?

"I mean I haven't been to therapy in two months what's the big deal?" At this point Quinn has had enough of Finn's crap she grabs the bottle from his hand and pours it down the sink. "What the Fuck Quinn?" Finn asks she can see the fire in his eyes but she knew this was the only way she was going to get him to listen.

"Sorry Finn, this has got to stop. I mean have you even looked at yourself in the mirror?" Quinn asks letting her voice soften a bit.

"No, why the fuck would I do that?" He couldn't believe that she just dumped his whiskey out like that. Little did she know that he had a flask in his pocket.

"Cause you look like shit Finn." She points out to him.

"So, it's not like anyone fucking cares how I look." He tells her as he takes a sip out of his flask.

"Fucking hand it over Finn." Quinn tells him as she catches him taking another drink from his flask.

"Why?" Finn takes another drink.

"Because I care about you and don't want you to die of alcohol poisoning so, hand it over." Quinn is holding her hand out.

"Why do you care it's not like you know what the fuck I am going through. Do you know how it feels not being able to do the things you want to because you can't. I can't even wipe my own ass with out having Rachel help me. Do you have any idea of how embarrassing it is to have your own brother bathe you because you are fucking too broken to do it own your own. I fucking hate this Quinn I hate that I have became this fucking burden on my friends and my family. I wish I had never come back then maybe just fucking maybe Rachel could have the life she wants not a life where she has to take care of her invalid of a boyfriend." Finn lets everything out that he has been holding in. Quinn just stands there is shock.

"Finn…I get it more than you fucking know or have you forgotten about last year?" Quinn tries to keep her voice calm. She knew he was messed up but nothing prepared her for this.

"Really…so you know what it's like to go down the street and everyone stares at you like you have the plague or something. You know what it's like to fall out of you chair just to tie your shoes. See the difference between what happened to you and what happened to me is that you can walk Quinn, you are still little Miss perfect." Finn lashes out at Quinn as he takes another drink.

"You know what you can fucking yell at me all you want but I will not let you drink yourself to death." She tells him as she takes the flask from his hand and throws it against the wall.

"What the fuck Quinn now how and the hell am I going to explain the hole that is in my fucking wall to Rachel?" Finn asks pissed that Quinn would do that.

"Who the fuck care about the hole if you want to fix it do it yourself." Quinn taunts.

"You fucking know I can't walk." Finn tells her.

"Really? Last I heard before you fucking skipped out of your therapy session you were able to walk with help so, get up and fix it." Quinn pushes.

"Quinn I-I can't fucking do it." Finn tells her his eyes pleading with her.

"Yes, you can here take my hand." She holds her hand out to him.

"Quinn…" is all he can say as he reaches for her hand and tries to stand out.

"See, you can do it ok now lets take a few steps." She says smiling at him.

"Quinn…please don't I-I'm scared." He admits to her.

"It's okay I won't let you fall." She places her arm around him reassuring him that she would not let him fall. Finn nods his head and they continue to walk around the apartment. When Finn stops. "Are you okay Finn?" She asks with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I just want to try this on my own." He tells her.

"Are you sure?" Finn nods and lets go of her hand. He takes a few steps on his own and he can feel his legs begin to give out on him as he falls to the ground. "Finn?" Quinn asks as he is lying on the floor.

"Go, away!" he yells in frustration as he tries to get up.

"Finn, please let me help you." she tells him.

"No, I have to do this on my own." He tells her as he uses all of his strength to pull himself up. "Damn it why is this so fucking hard?" he says as he falls to the ground in frustration.

"Finn….you can't expect after two months of not going to therapy that you are going to magically walk again. We have to start small, you stood up on your own and even took a few steps it's a start right?" Quinn tries her best to comfort him she knew all too well of his frustrations.

"I know it's just that I when Rachel walks in that door I want to be able to sweep her up into the biggest hug I can give her." Finn's tone is somber. Quinn walks over and takes a seat on the floor beside him.

"Look…I know this is not going to be easy trust me but you will walk again and you will be able to pick her up it just takes time." Quinn tells him as she places her arm around his shoulder.

"I know I just want to go back to that man that made her proud to be with." He lowers his head his hand not wanting Quinn to see him like this.

"Even though you have been a complete ass to her lately I know that she is still proud of you all she wants is for you to get better and be happy again." Quinn tries to reassure her.

"Quinn can you do me a favor?" He asks lifting his head to look her in the eyes.

"Sure." she tells him.

"Would you come with me to my therapy sessions?" Finn asks knowing that she is the only person besides Artie that could ever understand what he was going through.

"I would be honored to but, you have to do me a favor in exchange." Quinn simply states.

"Sure anything you want you've got it." Finn tells her.

"You need to clean up and when I say that I mean cut your hair, shave, take a shower, and get some new clothes on." Finn looks at Quinn

"You know I can't shower on my own." he tells her embarrassed

"I know and I will help you because, you see tonight you are going to have a romantic dinner with Rachel and you are going to tell her what happened today and that you are going to go back to therapy so you can get better." Finn is taken aback by her offer. He was really glad that he and Quinn were still friends but, he wasn't too sure about this whole her helping him with a shower.

"Quinn….I can't let you…" Finn begins to protest.

"Nonsense I am going to help you weather you like it or not besides, it's not like I haven't see you naked before." Finn lets out a laugh at what she had said. She was right so what was the big deal.

"ok, fine I will let you help me." He says with a smile.

"Good, now help me with this hole." Quinn says helping him back up in his chair. The two friends smile at each other and begin to patch the hole in the wall.

**XXXX**

Rachel had just finished up her classes for the day she really wasn't looking forward to coming home knowing that Finn would be there and he's probably passed out on the couch again like he normally was. She felt like Finn was slipping away from her day by day she knew he was sinking slowly into a black hole. No matter what she said to him it didn't matter because he had given up on her and him on them on everything. This wasn't the same man she knew the man that took charge and never let anything or anyone tell him different. This man that he was now was bitter, jaded, and cold he had let the demons that he was fighting win. She just hoped that maybe Quinn got through him before it was too late. She walked up the stairs of their building and pulled her key out her bag. When she opened the door her senses were assaulted by an unfamiliar smell it was someone's cooking but who's she wondered.

"Finn?" She called out as she placed her bag on the couch.

"Hey Rachel." Quinn walked up to her.

"Quinn so how'd it go?" She asked still confused by what was going on.

"See for yourself Rachel." Quinn points to Finn who is standing at the table behind Rachel. Rachel covers her mouth she couldn't believe it here he was looking like the Finn she fell in love with standing in front her. She takes a few steps towards him as he slowly meets her and pulls her into a hug.

"Oh my god Finn you're walking." She couldn't believe it he was walking.

"Well sort of I." Finn gives her a crooked smile.

"I guess I will give you two some time alone." Quinn says smiling at the two.

"Quinn thank you so much I don't know what you did or said but thank you." Rachel gives her friend a hug.

"It was nothing really." Quinn smiles "Oh, and Finn don't forget I will be here in the morning to pick you up." she says before she walks out of the door.

"What was that?" Rachel asks confused as she takes a seat.

"I asked her to go to my therapy sessions with me." he tells me as he pours a glass of wine for us.

"So…you're going back to therapy that is great." she tells him.

"Rachel I am so sorry." He tells her as he takes her hand.

"Finn, it's ok." She tells him

"No, it wasn't I was horrible to you. I took my frustrations out on you and I let the whiskey talk for me. You didn't deserve me yelling at you and treating you like shit. I know now that you were trying to help me. I love you Rachel Berry and I promise that I am going to be the man that you deserve to be with." He tells her as he leans in and kisses her.

"Finn, you already are. I love you too." she tells him as they continue to sit there and just talk. It was like they finally were getting back to the way things were before the accident.

**XXXX**

Rachel rolled over in her bed hoping that Finn would be there and that last night wasn't some hallucination that her mind had created , she was met with cold sheets again. She got up put of bed and grabbed her bathrobe and headed downstairs where she was assaulted by the smell of pancakes bacon and eggs.

"mmm…what smells good?" she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Finn cooking breakfast.

"I made some breakfast it's turkey bacon and the eggs are vegan." Finn says handing her a plate of food.

"Finn…this is wonderful but, how did you get down the stairs?" Rachel asked taking a bite of her eggs.

"Kurt helped me." Finn tells me as he wheels his chair next to me.

"I see so, are you ready for your therapy session today?" Rachel asks hoping that he still wanted to go.

"Ya, I think that this is going to be good. Like I told you before I just want to get my life back and if going to therapy is going to do that then fine." he tells her as they just sit there and eat their breakfast. It was the first time in a long time that they had been like this and it felt nice.

"Knock, Knock lovebirds." Quinn says knocking on the door and letting herself in.

"Oh, hey Quinn you want some breakfast?" Rachel asks it was nice to see Quinn helping Finn.

"No, thanks I just grabbed something from Mc. D's on the way over. So….Finn you ready for your therapy session?" Quinn asks.

"Ya, just let me change shirts and I will be out in a minute." Finn tells her as he grabs a shirt and heads to the bathroom.

"So….you two look like you had a nice talk after I left." Quinn says as she sits next to Rachel.

"Ya, we did. Thank you so much Quinn from brining the old Finn back I owe you one big time." Rachel tells her friend.

"It was nothing I am glad I was able to help." the two girls hug.

"Ready?" Finn asks breaking the hug between the two girls.

"Yeah." Quinn says as she gets up.

"I will see you after class babe." Finn says as he places a small kiss on Rachel's cheek.

"Have fun and I love you Finn." Rachel says to him.

"I love you too." He says as He and Quinn walk out of the door.

Ok….so there you have it I hoped you liked it leave a review.

So this is what is up next

Santana and Puck deal with the idea of being parents.

Finn continues his therapy with Quinn.

Jealous Rachel comes out when she catches Finn in a compromising position with Quinn.

More Blaine/Kurt action as well.


	10. Till I Hear it From You

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: hey everyone *waves* thanks for the wonderful reviews you guys make my day.

At the apartment

Santana had been pacing back and forth around the apartment for what seemed like hours waiting for Puck to come over. Today was the day that she was going to tell him about the baby. She had planned on telling him the night of the accident but with her focus on Rachel and Kurt it just slipped her mind. Yes, she had many more opportunities to tell him but it was never the right time but, then again when is it the right time to tell someone that you are not even dating that hey you remember when we got shit faced and screwed well guess what I am pregnant and you're the daddy. Yeah that works well she knew that she could not hide it anymore her clothes were beginning to be really tight on her. Her pacing had stopped when she heard the knock on the door. She takes a deep breath "Well…here goes nothing." she says as she opens the door.

"Ok, so what the hell is so important that I had to come over at the butt crack of dawn for?" Puck asks slightly annoyed by Santana's persistence.

"Ok, first off it's like noon so I highly don't count that as the butt crack of dawn. I need to talk to you." Sometimes she just wants to punch him in his face.

"Well….in that case I am going to grab a beer I know Finn has some beer around her." Puck heads to the fridge when Santana shuts it on his head. "What the hell San." He says rubbing his head.

"There's no beer in the house." Santana tells him.

"Ok, so is there any whiskey, vodka, any alcohol at all in the house?" Puck asks nervously looking around the house.

"Dude, firstly Finn is a recovering alcoholic so there is nothing in this house but soda, tea, and that soy crap Rachel drinks." Santana tells him.

"Well…guess I will grab a soda then." Puck opens the fridge again and grabs a soda. "So what's up San? College life treating you good I assume by the weight gain maybe a bit too well. Damn you know I always thought Rachel would be the one to get the freshman fifteen." Santana is trying really hard not to kick his ass right now.

"I'm pregnant you ass." Santana hits him on the back of the head which cause Puck to spit out his soda all over the counter.

"You're what?" Puck exclaims not sure if he heard her right.

"I'm pregnant and before you even ask yes the kid is yours." she tells him as she grabs a towel to clean up the mess.

"H-How did this happen?" Puck asks in shock he couldn't believe it he was going to be a dad. This made him happy but at the same time scared the shit out of him.

"Well…Einstein see when two people have sex…." Santana starts to explain when Puck cuts her off.

"I know how babies are made I am not that stupid. You and I haven't slept together since a month before the accident so how could it be mine?" Puck asks and then something dawns on him. "Wait have you know this whole time and didn't tell me?" he asks starting to get pissed at why Santana never told him. Santana just gives him a look. "What the fuck San?"

"Look, I had every intention of telling you come to think of it I was going to tell you the night of Finn's accident but we both how that went." Santana explains to him.

"So, why didn't you tell me after things had settled down?" He asks trying to figure out why she never told him.

"I don't know things just got in the way I guess and, let's face it here you and I know that you don't have the greatest of track records when it comes to relationships or anything for that matter." Puck knows that it is just the hormones that are talking but she did have a point hell the last time he got a girl pregnant well…we all know how that one went.

"Point taken but, just to let you know I have grown up a lot and whether you want me or not I will be a part of that child's 'life I am not going to let you push me away like Quinn did." The weird thing about this was that he was actually looking forward to being a dad and if he had to knock someone up I guess Santana wasn't that bad she did have her moments.

"Puck I am not asking you to support me I can do that on my own just fine. I am only telling you because I thought that you had a right to know." She tells him.

"I see." His face falters as he gets up and goes towards the door.

"Puck please." The tears begin to form in her eyes how could she be so stupid.

"I get it San I do but, just remember this that I would've given you both the world." With that he closes the door.

"What have I done?" She questions as she falls against the door and falls to the floor the tears she had been holding she let out as his words rang through her head.

**XXXX**

Later that night Santana is sitting on the couch thinking about her conversation with Puck. She wasn't sure of how to take what Puck said her and Puck had always had this weird relationship well….mostly it was just a bunch of random hook ups strung together but there was something there she just wasn't sure what it was.

"So, how'd it go?" Rachel asks handing her a cup of tea and taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Not so good Rach." Santana says as her voice cracks as she takes the tea.

"You don't need him we will help you raise the baby." Rachel places her arm around Santana she was truly concerned for her friend.

"He said he'd give us the world." She admits in between sobs.

"That's not a bad thing." Rachel says thinking that this was a good thing but judging by Santana's face maybe it wasn't.

"That's just it I pushed him away Rachel I told him that I didn't need him in my life but, the truth is I do. What am I going to do?" She asks.

"Talk to him." Rachel tells her calmly.

"What if it's too late?" Santana asks

"Well…you're never going to know if you don't try." She tells her.

"I guess you're right." Santana says still not sure what she was going to say to him but, she knew that she had to talk to him. Rachel gives Santana a slight smile. "You want to come with?" Santana asks

"Finn is supposed to be home soon I think I should just wait here." Rachel tells her taking a drink of her tea.

"Finn will be fine besides he's with Quinn and we both know she won't let him do anything stupid." She says trying to convince Rachel to go with her because; she knew that if Puck wasn't going to talk to her she was going to need Rachel.

"Ok, fine just let me leave a note letting him know where we will be." Rachel tells her as she gets up.

**XXXX**

Santana and Rachel had found themselves at the bar that Puck in hopes that he was there.

"You see him anywhere?" Santana asks while looking around the room.

"I think I see him up at the bar." Rachel tells her as she spots someone who looks like Finn sitting with Quinn at the bar. "No." she whispers and shakes her head.

"What, you don't see him now?" Santana asks still scanning the crowd.

"No, he's still there and so is Finn and Quinn." what the hell is going on with those two?

"Finn and Quinn are here?" She questions

"Ya, right over there." Rachel points at the two who are laughing and having a good time. Rachel was really trying not to go over there and yell at them.

"Looks, like Finn needed a drink after all." Santana being her usual self says.

"Santana shut up." I roll my eyes and decide to walk over to the bar. When Rachel gets up to the bar she can see Quinn lean into tell Finn something. Which causes a pang of jealously she knew that she shouldn't be jealous of Quinn and Finn but old habits die hard. She decided that she would just go to the bar and order a drink instead of interrupting the two friends.

"What can I get you Rachel?" Jesse asks giving me one of his many looks while leaning against the bar. I still do not understand why Puck hired Jesse but, I guess he wasn't that bad he just really annoyed the shit out of me.

"Just a beer I guess." I tell him still not taking my eyes off Finn and Quinn who seemed to be really chummy right now.

"So, how's Finn?" He asks handing me a beer.

"He's doing really good he can walk now with assistance which is a huge improvement for a few weeks ago. Quinn has been a huge help with him." I tell him shaking any thoughts off I had about Quinn and Finn being anything more than friends.

"I see that they have been getting really close." This makes Rachel flip around and give Jesse a look.

"What does that mean? Do you think that they are more than friends?" I ask trying not to let my mind wander. Damn it Jesse and his time bombs I was doing just find until he said that now…I am beginning to wonder if there was something going on between the two.

"Nothing it's just for the last week I have seen them in this bar having a few drinks and they looked very chummy." Ok, so they have been here before which is causing the anger that I am trying so hard to keep under control rise up I down the beer and place the empty one on the bar. "Need another one?" Jesse asks. I nod and he hands me another.

"She's been helping him with his therapy of course they are friends." Rachel decides to blow off Jesse's comment after all it is Jesse so anything was possible in his mind. Rachel turns to where Finn and Quinn are sitting and she notices that Finn has a hold of Quinn's had. Rachel is seeing red what the hell after everything that they had gone through he still chose Quinn over her. Instead of going over there and giving them a piece of her mind she decided that getting drunk was the better option besides….she really didn't have any proof that there was anything going on between the two. She downs the second beer and motions to Jesse for another. "Can I get a double shot of tequila as well?" She was never one to drink so much but this was keeping her from doing something that she would regret.

"You really think that is a good idea." Jesse asks seeing the anger in her eyes he knew first hand that an angry drunk Rachel was a bad combination.

"Jesse I am fine trust me now can I get that shot or not?" Rachel tells him still looking at Quinn and Finn.

"Ok, under one condition I am going to have a shot with you." While he knew the girl basically hated him and he really didn't blame her he was an ass to her for the longest time but, he still cared and wanted to make sure that she was going to be ok.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to drink with you who says you won't spike my drink and take advantage of me?" she could feel the alcohol already getting to her.

"Really, Rachel?" He rolls his eyes at her remark he had to laugh a bit at how active her imagination could be. "Drink." He tells her as he places the shots in front of them.

"You got a lime?" Rachel asks as he hands her a lime and she takes the shot. She makes a face as the bitter liquid hits her lips and she places the glass back on the bar. She grabs the bottle from her and pours herself another drink.

"Whoa…there Rach slow down." He tells her as he takes the bottle from her. While a drunken Rachel was quite entertaining a drunk and pissed off Rachel was not so much.

"I'll have you know that I am just fine now give me the damn bottle." She tells him slurring her words reaching for the bottle.

"Rachel you're drunk." he tells her as he tries not to laugh at how cute she could be.

"I have only had two beers and one shot that hardly counts for being drunk." she tells me as she gives me her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine one more and then you are only getting water for the rest of the night." damn it why did she have to give him the puppy dog eyes. He reluctantly gives in and pours another shot for her. He sees Finn walking up to the bar. "This is not going to be good." he thinks to himself.

"What's not going to be good?" She asks taking the shot. Oh shit he said that out loud as he keeps his eyes fixed on Finn. Hoping that Rachel will not see him.

"Can I get rum and coke and a plain coke?" Finn asks not paying attention that Rachel is right next to him.

"Finn?" Rachel asks being brought out her thoughts by his voice.

"Finn Hudson my man how are you doing?" Jesse greets him hoping to stall the inevitable.

"Going good man." He hands him a twenty.

"So I see you ditched that sweet ride of yours." He shakes his head and hands the twenty back to him. "It's on me man."

"Ya, uh…thanks man." the two continue their chat as Rachel sits there just staring at him wondering if she should yell at him or kiss him.

"I think I am going to find out where Santana is." She said not really wanting to cause a scene.

"Santana's here?" Finn asks still trying to read the looks that Rachel had been shooting at him

"Ya, she wanted to come out and so I thought I'd join her." Rachel tries to get up but trips on her heel and almost crashes into Finn.

"Whoa…Rach are you alright?" Finn asks concerned.

"Don't worry about me I am just peachy." She tells him while she saunters out into the crowd.

"What the hell was that?" Finn asks looking to Jesse hoping he may have some idea of why Rachel was acting so weird.

"I don't know man, maybe it has to do with a certain blonde you are with tonight." Jesse shrugs his shoulders.

"Shit!" Is all that Finn can manage to say.

"Ya, so what are you doing out here with the blonde one aren't you like dating Rachel or do you guys have one of those open relationships cause it's cool if you do. I kind of dig Rachel and…." Jesse is quickly cut of by Finn's hand grabbing his shirt.

"Finish that sentence and you are a dead man." Finn knew Jesse was joking but it still pissed him off.

"Chill dude I was only joking. So….why are you here with Quinn anyway?" Jesse asked adjusting his shirt collar.

"Nothing…we were just hanging out." Finn lies.

"Rachel didn't think it was nothing." He points out.

"Quinn and I were just talking about this thing that I wanted to do for Rachel." He tells him taking a drink of his coke.

"Well last I knew talking didn't involve hand holding." Jesse points out. Shit he knew he had been busted how was he going to explain this one.

"Hey, I was wondering what was taking so long." Quinn says placing her arm around Finn.

"Quinn, ya sorry I ran into Jesse." Finn let's out a huge sigh of relief mentally thanking Quinn.

"Ya, sorry about that." Jesse gives Finn a look.

"So, you ready to go I bet Rachel is waiting for you." Quinn offers. Shit he forgot about Rachel.

"You know what I think I am going to stay her and hang out with Jesse." He didn't want to lie to her but if she knew Rachel was here she would go find her and everything would be ruined.

"What do I tell Rachel if she calls looking for you?" Quinn ask trying to figure out what was going on.

"I don't think she will be calling." Jesse says under her breath.

"What?" trying to figure out what Jesse said.

"She's at Callbacks with Brody and Santana." Jesse just says the first thing that came to her mind. Finn gives him a death stare while Jesse mouths the words sorry to him.

"Whatever." Quinn shakes her head and walks off.

"Really dude?" Finn punches his friend in the arm.

"What it was the first thing that came to my mind." He tells him as he takes the empty glass from him.

"I am going to try and find Rachel and hopefully clear this whole thing up." Finn starts to get up when he sees Quinn talking to Santana. "Shit." he said under his breath. Yup he was officially screwed.

Quinn was on her way out of the bar she wasn't really sure what was going on with Jesse and Finn but she was going to figure it out one way or another.

"Quinn?" Santana asks not sure why she was here.

"Santana what are you doing here I thought you were out with Rachel and Brody at Callbacks?" Ok now she definitely knew there was something going on why would they lie to her?

"What? No Rachel is here with me. I came here to talk to Puck about the baby." Santana gives her a weird look.

"Rachel is here?" Now it all made sense to her.

"Quinn what's going on with you?" She asks trying to figure out why she was acting so weird.

"I have to go." Quinn says as she sees Rachel walking up to her.

"Fabray you and I need to talk." Rachel says walking up to the two girls.

"Rachel…" Quinn starts to say something when her face it met with Rachel's hand.

"You Bitch, how dare you pretend to be my friend just to get to Finn." Rachel spats as Santana just looks at her in shock.

"Ok, two things here one what the hell is going on and secondly where are your shoes Rachel?" Santana ask still trying to figure out what the hell is going on between the two girls.

"Did you know that Finn and Quinn have been secretly dating? As for my shoes not sure where they are." Rachel looks at the Santana then gives Quinn another death stare.

"Rachel Finn and I are not secretly dating we are just friends." Quinn tries to explain to Rachel but she is having none of this.

"So you two haven't been meeting here for drinks every night for the past week. What the hell Quinn I thought we were past all this." Rachel tries to get the words out that she wanted to say but she is too pissed to say anything.

"Quinn please tell me this isn't true." Santana looks at her accusingly

"It's not what you think at all Rachel." Quinn tries to explain.

"Quinn, no." Santana couldn't believe it and if she wasn't pregnant she would've gone all Lima Heights on her but she just stood there in shock.

"So, you weren't out having drinks with MY boyfriend who happens to be a recovering alcoholic, holding hands and being all chummy because that is sure what it looked like to me. So tell me Quinn do you hate me that much?" Rachel was on the verge of losing it all how could she just stand there and act innocent.

"Rachel I know that it looks like we were on a date but, I swear to you that nothing and I mean NOTHING is going on between Finn and I. He loves you more than anything in this world he would never cheat on you. Rachel you are my best friend and I could never do anything to hurt you." Quinn's are filled with tears and Rachel's expression softens as she listens to her words.

"They why all the secrets?" Rachel asks not sure what to think.

"Why don't you ask him." Quinn looks up and points to Finn who is standing behind Rachel.

"Hey." Finn says with his hands in his pockets. Rachel who is still pissed off slaps Finn across the face. Quinn and Santana look at each other with shocked expressions.

"What the hell was that for?" Finn asks rubbing his face.

"That's for cheating on me." Rachel spats at him.

"Rachel I am not cheating on you I swear." He says trying to proclaim his innocence

"Really so you and Quinn have not been secretly meeting for the last week?" Shit he knew he was caught there was no sense in lying to her any more. He gives Quinn a slight nod.

"Hey San how about you and give these two a minute." Quinn suggested Santana nods not wanting to be here any longer. The two girls leave. Finn takes a deep breath and begins to explain why he was with Quinn.

"Rachel, yes Quinn and I have been meeting here but it is not what you think at all." Rachel begins to say something but he stops her. "Please let me finish and then you can yell at me all you want." He takes another deep breath it's now or never he thought. "I know that things have been really tough on us since the accident and I know that I haven't been the greatest towards you. To be honest I really do not know why you stuck around like you did because honestly I don't know if I could've but, I am thankful that you did. See, Rachel the thing is I suck at things like this. It's like I know exactly what to say but when I try to say it the words just come out wrong. He takes her by the hand and the move towards the dance floor. He lets go just long enough to say something to the DJ and he takes the mic. "Hi everyone sorry to interrupt your night but, my name is Finn Hudson and this beautiful woman here is my girlfriend Rachel Berry (Rachel can feel the blush rising in her face what the hell was he doing.) See it has came to my attention that I have fucked up again which I guess I have been doing that a lot lately. So, since I am not very good with words I thought I would sing to her." He says as he gives the DJ a nod. It still feels like our first night together

_**Feels like the first kiss  
It's getting better baby  
No one can better this  
Still holding on  
You're still the one  
First time our eyes met  
Same feeling I get  
Only feels much stronger  
I wanna love you longer**_  
_**Do you still turn the fire on?**_

He begins to sing the song as tears being to form in her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was singing to her in front of all these people.

_**So if you're feeling lonely, don't  
you're the only one I'll ever want  
I only want to make it good**_

_**so if I love you a little more than I should  
Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me, if I need you like I do  
Please believe me (Oh believe it), every word I say is true  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
**_

He moves closer towards Rachel never taking his eyes off her. He takes her hand in his as he continues to sing the song. As the song comes to an end he hands the mic back to the DJ.

"Rachel I have loved you since the day I met you and I will continue to love you until the day I take my last breath." He begins to say as he gets down on one knee. "Rachel Barbara Berry." will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." He asks as he pulls the ring out of his pocket.

Ok, I know you can throw things at me now sorry about the cliffhanger I just think that her answer needs a whole chapter. I do promise that I will have an update very soon. Thanks for reading leave a review and tell me what you think.

Up next….

Rachel gives Finn and answer.

Blaine comes to visit New York.

The gang has a couple surprise visitors as well.

Also there are only about 4 chapters left and an epilogue. I do have a sequel in mind if any would be interested in one.


	11. With Arms Wide Open

Disclaimer: I own nothing and that is all.

A/N: Hey guys *waves* hope everyone had a great weekend. I want to say thanks to everyone who left a review you guys are amazing and the reason I keep writing. To all my new followers welcome. Ok, so few things here I will be updating twice a week with school coming to an end soon I have to get my butt in gear so I can graduate. I have decided that I am going to make this fic an even 20 chapters and then I will have a sequel I realized there is still too much to tell in this story so…I know you did not come here to listen to my random ramblings you came here to find out what Rachel said so what are we waiting for let's see what our dear Rachel said.

Rachel had awoken from one of the most amazing dreams she had ever had. She had dreamt that she and Finn had gotten into a fight about Quinn and the next thing she knew he was proposing to her on the dance floor. She picked her left hand up and stared at the ring that was now on it. She couldn't believe it she was going to marry Finn. She admired the ring a few more minutes still not believing that last night wasn't a dream which, also meant she owed Quinn a huge apology how could she think that there was anything actually going on between the two. She felt like the world's biggest ass for even thinking that but, what else was she suppose to think. She continues to look at the ring in awe.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Finn asks placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"I still can't believe this is really happening." She tells him moving closer towards him not wanting this feeling to go away.

"Crazy huh?" He gives her a lazy smile as he leans in to kiss her.

"Are you sure about this, don't you think that maybe we are moving too fast?" Rachel says breaking the kiss and letting her thoughts get the best of her.

"Rachel ( He let's out a small chuckle he loved how she was always second guessing things while it may be frustrating at times it was a quality of her that he kind of liked) I have never been so sure of anything else in this entire world. Like I told you when I first came back you and I we are endgame there is no one else for me. Considering past events I don't think that we are moving too fast. All I know is that I don't want to waste another minute without you." He tells her and he can see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I love you." is all that she can say before she is pulled back into a kiss. They continue to explore each other's bodies. For the first time in a long time they were both truly happy and nothing in the world could take that away from them.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile downstairs a very somber Santana is lying on the couch replaying the conversation that she had with Puck.

"_Santana had decided to take a step outside to clear her thoughts her attempts to find Puck had failed. She tried to talk to him at the bar but, he was too busy and whenever she tried to say something he would change the subject. She couldn't find Rachel anywhere she just assumed that she had found Finn and they were off somewhere making out. She leaned against the cold brick and let her thoughts take her away. She regretted lying to Puck about needing him actually that couldn't be farther from the truth. She needed him more than anything in this world. While they may not have been the closet of friends there was still something there while, she wasn't sure what it was but it was definitely something. She let the tears that she had been holding in fall she hated this feeling she blamed it on the many hormones she had racing through her body for the reason she was such a mess. She wiped at the tears that had fallen and brushed herself off as she got up deciding that it was now or never she knew what she had to do. As she began to walk back into the bar she is met with something that strangely feels like a brick wall with the overwhelming scent of Axe cologne. "Watch where the hell you are going jackass." she says not caring to look up at the asshole that ran into her. She continues to walk back into the bar when a hand that she assumes belongs to the person she just ran into. _

"_Look at me San." she knew who that voice belonged to and there was no way he was going to see her like this. _

"_No." she shakes her head. _

"_Please." he slowly lifts her head up and he can tell that she has been crying. "I know you said you don't want anything to do with me but please let me in Santana." He tells her. _

"_I-I can't." She tells him losing herself from his grip as she runs back into the bar leaving a confused Puck standing there. _

How could she have been so stupid she had the perfect opportunity to tell him how she felt but, instead she ran off like a scared little girl. She sat up and looked at the clock on the wall she had a doctor's appointment today and she really wished Puck was here to take her. She got up and decided to make herself a bagel for breakfast, it wasn't much but she really wasn't feeling all that hungry. She placed the bagel in the toaster as she waited for the bagel to finish there was a knock on the door. She had thought about calling for Rachel or Finn to answer the door but she knew that after last night they were probably not coming out of their room for a while. So, she decided to open the door. When she opened the door there stood Puck with a dozen pink white lilies in one hand and in the other was a take out bag.

"I brought breakfast." Puck says as she motions for him to come in. "These are for you." he says handing her the flowers she takes them from him and inhales the scent.

"Thank you." She smiles at him as she places the flowers in a vase. "So what are you doing here?" she asks opening the take out bag and grabbing two plates.

"Well…I thought that you might want a ride." He tells her as he sits down at the table.

"For what? I thought I already told you that I didn't need your help." She tells him placing the two plates on the table.

"Damn it San would you stop being so stubborn." he tells her slamming his fist on the table causing Santana to jump. "Sorry." he gives her an apologetic look and grabs a towel to clean up the juice that has spilled.

"I am not being stubborn I am just protecting myself." she tells him not really sure why it's not like it will change a thing but she had to try.

"From what?" he asks surprised

"You, who else." she tells him as she takes a bite of her food.

"I am just going to come out and say it. The only person you are protecting yourself from is you." He says to her finally having had enough of this. She begins to say something but is cut off. "No, let me finish and when I am done the floor is all yours. See, the thing is you're scared I get it trust me I do hell this whole being a dad thing scares the hell out of me and I know it does you but, the thing that scares you the most is being vulnerable you have always been the master at hiding your feelings but, you can't do that around me because Santana I can see through all your bullshit." He can see the tears welling up in her eyes and as much as he wants to pull her close to him and wipe away those tears he couldn't he had to tell her how he felt. "I love you Santana I always have no matter what girl I was with it was always you. There has never been anyone in this world that has ever been able to break me like you have and, I know you love me too I can feel it." He tells her as he takes a step closer.

"No, you're wrong." She shakes her head and tries to protest as he pulls her closer to him.

"No, I think you know I am right." he tells her their faces are inches apart he wants so badly to kiss her right now but, he knows he can't he just pulls her closer to him as she lets out everything that she has been holding in. They stand there for a few minutes.

"I better get ready." she tells him wiping her eyes. He nods at her.

"You still want a ride?" he asks she nods her head as she walks away. He knew that they were nowhere near good but this was a start and it made him happy.

**XXXX**

Puck was sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office with Santana he could see all the other expecting mother's sitting there with their significant others placing comforting arms around them. He looks towards Santana he nose in one of those what to expecting when expecting books he wanted so badly to place his arm around her to let her know that everything was going to be ok instead, he just placed his hands in his pocket and waited patiently for the doctor to call them.

"Santana Lopez." a woman calls which breaks Puck out of his thoughts. Well this is it he thought as he gave Santana a slight nudge when she looked up he pointed to the nurse who was calling her name. Santana gets up as Puck just sits there not sure of what to do.

"You can come too." She holds out her hand and Puck takes it in his and smiles.

**XXXX**

"Good morning Santana how are things going with you and the baby?" The doctor asks looking over her chart.

"So, far so good." She says to the doctor.

"I see that you have brought your boyfriend with you today." the doctor asks noticing Puck's presence.

"He's not….well…he's…" Santana wasn't sure how to answer that. Were they friends? Were they dating? What were they? Luckily Puck had this one covered and answered for them.

"Boyfriend…Noah Puckerman sir." Puck says as he reaches his hand out to the doctor. He can hear Santana let out a small sigh of relief.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Puckerman. Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?" The doctor says as he squirts this weird gel stuff on Santana's stomach. Puck nods and the doctor places the wand over her stomach. Puck is in awe at the sight before him.

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is gonna to change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
_

He could feel the tears in eyes fall he didn't bother to wipe them away. It finally hit him he was going to be a dad and it was the best feeling he had ever felt. "Did you guys want to know what the sex is?" the Doctor brings Puck out of his thoughts and he looks at Santana.

"It's your call mama." Puck tells her.

"Sure." She smiles and nods.

"Well…congratulations you two looks like you are going to have a girl." The doctor tells them as Puck's eyes are fixated on the screen. He couldn't believe it he was going to have a daughter. "Hold on looks like I miss read something here." The doctor says which sends Puck into a panic.

"What is it doc is there something wrong with the baby?" Puck asks not sure if he could handle something being wrong with his daughter.

"I don't know how I could've missed this. Seems to me that you two are going to have twins a boy and a girl." There is a loud thud and Puck is out cold. While Santana lets out a laugh and just looks at the screen.

"Twins?" Santana asks she wasn't ready for one yet…alone two.

"Yes, twins." The doctor says as Puck comes to.

"Did I hear right we are going to have twins?" Puck asks and the doctor just nods. He couldn't believe it somehow he had not only managed to knock Santana up but there are two babies in there. He knew he was going to be in for one hell of a ride.

"Ok, Santana I will leave you to get dressed. The nurse will have a script for some prenatal vitamins and she will schedule your next appointment." The doctor says as he leaves the room.

"So." Santana lets out the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Twins…that's good right?" Puck asks not sure what to say.

"Well…not the news I wanted to hear but I think that we can handle it." she gives him a smile.

"I'm so screwed." Puck says under his breath as they exit the exam room.

**XXXX**

Back at the apartment Kurt and Blaine are sitting on the couch watching a movie and catching up.

"So tell me how is Finn?" Blaine asks truly wanting to know how he was doing.

"He's doing good. He is able to walk with the use of a cane." Kurt tells him. "So…how have things been with you?" Kurt asks placing his hand on his leg.

"Great actually, New Directions are going to Nationals next month and I would love it if you guys could come." Blaine tells him.

"What that's great of course we would love to come! Where is nationals at this year?" Kurt is truly happy for Blaine.

"well…it's in Hawaii this year." Blaine can hardly hide his excitement.

"What!" Kurt exclaims causing Finn and Rachel to come down to see what is going on.

"What is going on?" Finn asks

"Oh, hey guys! Blaine was just telling me about how New Directions is going to nationals again and guess where it is." Kurt tells them.

"I-" Finn starts to say something when Blaine interrupts him.

"Hawaii and, I would love it if you guys could come." Blaine is bouncing up and down like a teenaged girl.

"Wow…that is wonderful Blaine but, I don't think that Finn and I are going to be able to go." Rachel is happy for her friend and old classmates but given the circumstances she wasn't sure if she wanted to go. Rachel tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Rachel…what the hell is that on your finger?" Blaine asks catching a glimpse of the ring that is on her finger.

"Huh?" she asks confused.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me missy did my brother propose to you and not tell me?" Kurt fakes being hurt.

"Yes, little brother Rachel and I are engaged." Finn says happily.

"Oh, my god you guys have to let me plan your wedding. I am thinking a spring wedding." Kurt begins to ramble on and on about wedding ideas.

"Whoa slow down there little bro." Finn laughs at his brother.

"Sorry it's just you know how much I love weddings." Kurt gushes.

"You guys could get married in Hawaii." Blaine throws out which causes everyone's heads to turn to him.

"That is a great idea Blaine. Come on if it wasn't for Glee club you two wouldn't be together." Kurt tries to convince them.

"I-I don't know it seems all too soon I mean can we even…" Rachel looks at Finn who looks over at Kurt.

"Nonsense you guys are going to get married after nationals. I will take care of all the details." Kurt tells them as much as they try to protest this idea of his. They knew deep down this may not be a bad idea after all.

"Ok, fine." Rachel and Finn both say knowing that there was really no use in arguing.

"Great! Come on Blaine we've got a wedding to plan." Kurt pulls Blaine towards the door when Puck and Santana walk in nearly hitting Blaine in the face with the door.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Puck asks

"Rachel and Finn are getting married next month." Kurt gushes.

"What!" Santana and Puck say at the same time as they give Finn and Rachel both hugs.

"Why next month?" Puck asks

"Well…nationals is next month in Hawaii and well since Kurt pointed out that without Glee Club we wouldn't be where we are now so why not get married in front of the people that mean the most." Rachel explains.

"Wow, you guys this is great I am so happy for you two. Puck and I have some news as well." Santana is truly happy for Finn and Rachel.

"Well…what is it?" Kurt asks.

"We're having twins." Puck tells them with a huge smile in his face.

"What!" Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine all say at the same time.

"Ok, so this totally deserves a night out." Kurt tells them.

"Kurt I have my last final in the morning and I really need to get some studying done." Rachel tells him. Everyone starts tossing out reason's why they couldn't go out. It wasn't like they didn't want to go out and celebrate they all were just really busy.

"Fine, tomorrow night then?" Kurt asks and everyone nods in agreement.

**XXXX**

One week later…..

Blaine and Kurt were out with Rachel and Santana dress shopping, which left Finn on his own in the apartment. He found that it was kind of nice having the place to himself. Kurt was driving him nuts with all the wedding stuff he had half a mind just to elope with Rachel but, he knew that it would crush Kurt if he did so he just let Kurt do his own thing. Finn walks over to the fridge hoping to find something to eat but, once again the fridge was empty one would think that with having to women in the house the fridge would be full but, he forgot that one of these women were pregnant and well having Puck here all the time really made it hard to keep anything in the house you would think he was the one that was pregnant. Realizing that there was nothing to eat he grabbed the take out menu from the Chinese restaurant down the street off the fridge while, it may not be the best thing to eat but it was food that did not require cooking and he was ok with that. After ordering his usual he sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels as he waited for his food to arrive. When he heard a knock on the door Finn got up to grab his wallet thinking that was really fast. When he opened the door he was shocked to see who it was.

"Mr. Shue?" Finn asks shocked to see his high school Glee teacher standing at his doorstep.

"Finn, how are you?" Mr. Shue asks as the two men share an embrace.

"I am good. I'm sorry but not that I mind that you are here but what are you doing here?" Finn asks confused as to why he is here.

"Well…I wanted to ask you something Finn." Mr. Shue says as he walks into the apartment.

"You know, you didn't have to drive six hours you could've called." Finn tells him not that he minded Mr. Shue was here actually he was kind of glad to see him.

"Well…firstly I heard about the accident and I wanted to see how you were doing." he tells him.

"As you can see I am doing pretty good doctor says that in a few weeks I will be able to fully walk again. You want something to drink?" He offers.

"Finn that is great news. Emma and I have been worried about you." Will shakes his head no.

"I appreciate the concern Mr. Shue. So, you said you wanted to ask me something." Finn grabs water out of the fridge.

"Yes, well I have accepted a position on the federal board of teachers." He tells him.

"Wow, which is awesome." Finn smiles.

"It is but, I need your help. The job is in Washington D.C. while, it is only for a few months I have to leave next week. I was wondering how you would feel about coming back to Lima and helping out with the Glee Club?" Finn is in shock he couldn't believe it Mr. Shue wants him to run the Glee Club.

"I-I don't know what to say Mr. Shue." Finn runs his hands through his hair.

"Say yes." It was a simple answer but, Finn really wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to Lima and relive it all again. He had a life here now and everything with Rachel was going so good there was no way he was going to take any chance at ruining it.

"Mr. Shue I can't." He hated telling him no but he had no other choice.

"Why?" Mr. Shue asks his face has fallen a bit.

"I want to help you out I do but, I can't." Finn tries to explain.

"Then say yes." He says hoping Finn will change his mind.

"The thing is Rachel and I are finally happy we are getting married next month and I am afraid that if I go back to Lima that things are going to be exactly the same and I can't go through it again." Finn tells him as he watches Mr. Shue's face change to an expression that he had never really seen.

"You and Rachel are engaged that is great Finn." Finn gives Mr. Shue a crooked smile. "I know that you have your doubts about Lima but, you wouldn't be coming back as Finn Hudson the star quarterback you would be Finn Hudson my friend and co-worker." Finn's eyes light up a bit at the mention of him being his friend.

"You consider me a friend Mr. Shue?" he asks

"Please call me Will and, yes I consider you a friend actually you are more than that to me you are more like the son that I never had. I have watched you grow into this amazing journey and I really think that you would have the same impact on them as I did you." Finn can tell that Mr. Shue is being sincere.

"Thanks Mr.- I mean Will. You really think that about me?" He asks

"I do and tell you what I want you to think about what I said and talk it over with Rachel. I will be in New York until tomorrow night here is my cell phone number call me when you decide." Will tells him as he hands him a piece of paper.

"I will." Finn tells him as Mr. Shue exit's the apartment. Finn sat back on the couch thinking about what Will had told him. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to coach the Glee Club he thought.

Ok…so there you have it. So…what do you guys think he will say? I am sorry if this chapter seems a bit confusing or even fast paced but I swear it will all make sense in the end. Well thank you again for reading and keeping up with my wonderful randomness. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I will have an update tomorrow I hope.

Up next Finn makes up his mind about Mr. Shue's offer.

Santana and Puck grow closer as the babies due date approaches.


End file.
